


Stars Aligned

by MissMarrinette



Series: Charting The Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Phasma, Bonding, Canon Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Literary References & Allusions, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarrinette/pseuds/MissMarrinette
Summary: Snoke is dead and so is Metisa.Kylo is now the supposed supreme leader and Rey is supposed to be queen.Do they even want to do that? Why must they be forced into roles they never dreamed of?With the help of two mothers, a best friend, and some old ones Rey and Kylo forge their way into the galaxy hand in hand, balancing the force within them.





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrbluerememberyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbluerememberyou/gifts), [sasstasticmad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstasticmad/gifts).



> Hi *waves*
> 
> Welcome back!
> 
> I hope youre doing well.
> 
> Ive missed you all
> 
> Here's part two to my Charting The Stars series
> 
> *disclaimer* this still isn't betad so give me a break. I never claimed to be able to spell :)

 

"And I will wait, I will wait for you

Now I'll be bold  
As well as strong  
And use my head alongside my heart  
So take my flesh  
And fix my eyes  
A tethered mind free from the lies

And I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
I'll kneel down  
Know my ground"

\--I Will Wait, Mutherford and Sons

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

Its been days since the Battle Of Befreiung, Rey still hasnt awoken from her slumber after the azken aukera. No one has seen or heard from Metisa. Phasma feared the worse for her Teacher. With her already fading strength, the death of her brother may have been what ended it all for the godess. Deep down Phasma and all of the Warriors knew she was gone.

With the force now in balance with Rey and Kylo together, everything seemed calm and serene. Rumors flew of the Surpeme Leader being dead and fears arose of what was to happen to the First Order.

Most of all Leia Organa was worried for her son. She knew that he was the cause of Snokes death, and that he would become the new leader of the Forst Order. She only hoped that Rey could talk (or knock) some sense into him.

There was grieving. The whole kingdom greived for their lost queen. There was a two day ceremony held in her honor, with statues uprighted and songs written. It weighed heavy on Phasmas heart, and heavy on Gaelis. A loss of a sister and mentor.

Most days Phasma was running to and fro doing errands and things that Junu should have done and when she wasn't, Phasma was out in the Pace gardens, mourning her sister and worrying for her daughter.

There was much talk of who was to be queen next. Maybe said for Phasma to take the role, but she didn't want to. She could refuse, right? But that would lay all of the responsibility on her Rey. And she didn't want to force her daughter into anything, mostly because there was only one person who could force her to do anything, and even then it was iffy.

Both Phasma and Gaeli kept a constant eye on Ben. They were worried he might break and go on a rampage because of the situation with Rey. They all worried for Rey. No one knew what was going to happen, or if she'd recover. Her signature was healing and mostly mended. Phasma and the healers worried bacuse she should have woken up by now, but still wasn't. But no one had the courage to tell Ben that.

 

_______________________________________

 

Kylo watched as Rey slept in the bed before him. He uses 'sleep' instead of probably wont ever wake up to soothe his subconscious.

She'll wake up.

She has to.

He gets restless of watching the woman he loves lie motionless. With a growl he stands and paces the room.

Oh.

The wretched room.

It wasnt all that terrible if he was honest. Bright and open, a balcony overlooking the vast forest of Ogegias mountains. It was an off white, sort of marble stone that defined its walls, and gorgeous paintings and tapestries hung from the wall. There were many high windows carved into the stone, and ornate detials of trees and flora decorated the wall in a shiny metal, gold, Phasma told him. The furniture was a pale white with this gold as handles. The linens that was draped over his Rey were a deep purple with delicate flowers embroidered into it.

He loved the room.

It was perfect for Rey.

Calm and serene.

It infuriated him.

This was Reys room. This was supposed to be. Until she was torn from it. Severed from what she was supposed to be. Cleaved from what she deserved.

He growled again.

"Hey drama queen, you doin' okay?"

It was Gaeli.

The only thing reminding him of what happened. Of what went down was solid. And real.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

Was he okay?

No. He wasnt. He had too much time to think. It drove him mad. He needed Rey. He missed Rey. Her laugh. Her glare. They way she huffed when she was upset.

He missed her.

It had been three days.

Three days.

He felt an arm rub his arm and his eyes came back into focus.

"Hey, she'll be okay. She strong and stubborn. Give her time." Gaeli consoled.

"How much time!?" He huffed.

"Ben." She said sternly.

He sighed. She was the only one who still called him that.

"I know, I know." He sighed rubbing his face.

"Go." She said nodding her head to the door. "I'll watch her for now. Go clear you head."

He opened his mouth to protest but couldn't find the words.

Leave Rey?

"Not leaving. Shes always here." She placed a hand over his heart. "Go." She persisted.

He exhaled deeply through his nose and stalked out of the room. He looked back once at Rey. His beautiful star laying motionless on the bed. His heart ached. 

Then he turned and ran. Though the palace. The courtyard. The village. Down the path. Into the wood. 

He ran.

Didnt think.

Didn't care.

He let it all go and focused on running.

He never ran for sport before. Never for the pleasure or the training before. He never ran for great distances, the burning in his lungs and aching in his muscles told him that. He slowed to a jog and stopped.

The world phased back in around him. He put his hands on his knees and took deep cleansing breaths. Blinking rapidly he looked at the scene around him. The tall trees of greens and browns thats seemed too beautiful to be true. He could see why Rey was so fascinated by them. He sighed and fell to his knees.

Rey.

What was he going to do?

Phasma and Gaeli assured him that she would wake. It would just take time for her body and 'soul' (force signature Phasma said) to rejoin to bring her back. 

'She'll come back when she's ready' Her mother said with melancholy.

He's learned so much about how the Warriors believed the world worked and what Metisa had taught them. It was interesting. They beleived in souls, not force signatures, and soul mates, not force bonds. It was different to say the least. Rey would know what to say about it. Rey would know how to respond. He didnt. He just took the information with a solemn face and a curt nod.

He missed Rey.

He missed his Rey.

There was so much to talk about but, no one he could talk to. There was Gaeli. And Kylo trusted her, to an extent, but no one could do what Rey does.

' _Kylo?'_

It was her.

It was Reys voice.

" _REY!?"_ He shouted into the empty forest.

But she was gone. 

He had to have imagined it. He was hearing things. Losing his mind. He growled.

"Ben?"

He turned and stood face to face with the only one who would understand his calling to the darkside.

He stood face to face with Leia Organa.

He stood face to face with his mother.

  
  
  
  



	2. A Mother and A Nuisance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again *waves*
> 
> I love you all
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> I am also a believer that Leia would have been swayed to the dark side if she ever pursued her gifts with the force. Of which was shown in the last chapter so we have a little mother son sympathy. 
> 
> Theyre precious.
> 
> I love you all

 

 

 

"Just because everything changing doesnt mean its never been this way before,

All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war...

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, til theyre a battle cry...

Ill come back, when you call me, no need to say goodbye"

\--Regina Spektor, The Call

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

" _Mom?"_ Kylo stuttered.

"Hello Ben. Long time, no see." Leia said calmly.

Ben nodded as Gaeli broke through the tree line.

"Hey Ben the Resistance is here and you-"

She stopped and surveyed the situation.

"Oh. Okay. So you know. Just, uh, carry on. General" She said nodding to Leia, slowly backing away.

"Thanks Gaeli. I'll be back soon. Stay with Rey. Please." He said through his teeth.

Gaeli nodded and mouthed an apology and ran back through trees towards the city.

"A friend of yours?" Leia mused.

"Yes." He said curtly.

Leia smiled a sad smile.

"And Rey?" She asked warily.

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head clenching his fists.

"It been three days." He muttered.

Leia nodded.

"How are you coping?" She asked softly.

He looked up at her and a deep sadness filled her eyes.

_Han._

Of course she knew some of what he was feeling. They had lost Han not a year before and it still weighed on her heart.

"Im sorry, mom." He whispered looking down, not daring to meet her eyes.

Kylo felt a warm embrace around him. The warm embrace of a mother. Arms he missed with a passion and an embrace that was always his if he wanted it. It calmed him when he was a temperamental child, who got in way over his head. Kylo felt the tears roll down his face as he wrapped his arms back around the frail form of his mother. He felt her hand rub small circles soothing on his back.

"Im so sorry mom." He croaked out through tears.

"I know Benny. I know." She whispered softly.

They stood there in the middle of the wood holding each other, mending wounds and healing a broken bond of a mother and son.

 

_______________________________________

  
  


"Who the hell are you?" Gaeli prompted.

"Who the hell are you and where's Rey?" A shorter man in a brown heather jacket demanded.

"Excuse you, you don't get to just show up here and demand things from us." Gaeli sneered.

The man stalked closer.

"Tell me where she is." He hissed.

"Okay okay! Thats enough of that." Another brown haired, greened eyes man said jogging over quickly and pulling Finn back. He gave his killer smile and offerred his hand to Gaeli to shake but she rolled her eyes and ignored it.

"Okay tough crowd." The second man muttered. "Hello, sorry for the intrusion. I'm Poe Dameron, a pilot and the sulking 12 year old over there is Finn. Were from the Resistance. Finns just a little possisive of Rey." He offered a sweet smile.

Gaeli rolled her eyes.

"Get in line. And no one is seeing Rey until Ben gets back and he gives the okay." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Ben? You mean Kylo Ren. _The Kylo Ren!? What the hell!? Theres no way hes getting near her!"_ Finn shouted getting into Gaelis face.

She almost laughed at the man who thought he could tell her what to do.

Almost.

Instead she judo flipped him over her shoulder and pressed a knee to his shoulder and knelt over him staring him in the eye.

"You will _not_ shout at me like I am a child. And you will _most definitely not_ tell Ben to stay away from Rey." She sneered.

She heard foot steps running up behind her and looked up.

It was Ben and further behind with General Organa.

"Gaeli! Gaeli its fine let him up." Ben said commandingly.

She glared at Finn one more time them let him up and went to stand by Bens side.

"Poe, Finn, I see you've met Miss Gaeli." Leia said with a kind smile and the tension in the room dissipated a little.

"Um, General, a quick word?" Poe said quickly glancing nervously at Ben, who was radating power and anger. 

"Later Poe." She said fleetingly.

"But General."

"Enough." She said sternly.

Poe pursed his lips and nodded. Gaeli gave a slight smirk.

"What do they want Gaeli?" Ben asked softly.

"To see her." She whispered back.

He narrowed his eyes at them and nodded.

"Any change?"

Gaeli shook her head sorrowfully.

"She's gotten a little restless now and again, but still under pretty deep."

He nodded.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Finn demanded.

Gaeli growled.

"Five minutes. Just give me five minutes." She pleaded to Ben.

He grinned and his eyes twinkled at the idea but he shook his head, trying to get the smile off of his face. Gaeli liked it. It had been a long while since she saw him smile. She was starting to worry.

Leia stepped forward.

"Both Rey and Ben went against Snoke in a battle that left Rey in a coma. She could have died but her aunt gave her life to save Rey. She hasnt woken up yet, but she is resting. Now if you will stop acting like children maybe Ben, Gaeli and Phasma will let you see her." Leia said.

"Wait. Aunt? Phasma? So were now supporting the First Order? Youre kidding. I'm out. I'm so done." Finn said walking away.

Ben went to move but Gaeli got there first and pinned him to the wall of the corridor they were in.

"Youre working my last nerve Finn. Say one more thing and the death count will be higher. Now you respect Ben for who he is, not who he was, and do not disrespect our queen." She seethed glaring at him.

If looks could kill the death count would be much higher.

Finn swallowed and nodded.

"Understood?" Gaeli prompted.

"Understood." Finn stuttered.

Gaeli let him go and stalked back to where the rest were. Ben was grinning, Leia seemed impressed and Poe was in a state of shock. Finn straightened himself and walked over meekly.

"I guess we have a lot to learn." Poe said staring warily at Gaeli.

"You do." Ben answered sternly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So angst.
> 
> Gaeli does not like Finn.
> 
> Obvi.
> 
> But its all in good fun for now. I'm glad to be brining in other characters from the series and will continue to do so. 
> 
> And, Leia does know somewhat of whats been going on, and has her suspicions, and mothers instinct. She knows her son whether he likes it or not.
> 
> And Ben will be called interchangeably Ben and Kylo, because as Rey found out, he is both. And subjecting him to one or the other isn't fair. Its not me being lazy. Its me loving and understanding that its hard to commit to one identity when you're so much more. 
> 
> I am really glad to be writing again. 
> 
> Ive missed you all.
> 
> Bug me on Tumblr at MissMarrinette
> 
> I love you my children


	3. A Different Kind Of Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Just filler.
> 
> No Finn isnt trying to make a pass at Rey. I dont see it that way. More sibling relationship.

 

 

"I love her and thats the beginning and the end of everything."

\--The Great Gatsby, F Scott Fitzgerald 

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

"So youre not gonna kill us?" Finn asked skeptically.

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead." He said flatly.

Finn shifted nervously in his seat.

They were all in a dinning room in the palace, it was small and formal, with windows overlooking the sea to the east as the sun was setting, casting beautiful colors across the sky. The room wasn't too small, but it sat the five comfortably. The table was a deep rich color, with the tree veins creating a gorgeous pattern.

Poe seemed relaxed in the chair with a feign comfort on his face. Phasma sat at the head of the table, looking quite commanding, and Leia to her right, also looking the same. After Leia followed Poe then Finn, and on the left of Phasma was Gaeli, then Ben, both looking quite anxious yet bored and annoyed.

"So Rey...?" Finn asked.

"Shes in a stable condition, just not awake yet. To be honest we dont know when she'll wake." Phasma said with melancholy.

Ben tapped his fingers on the table.

_Who was with Rey now? It wasnt him or Gaeli or Phasma. Was anyone with her? Was she okay? What if she wakes up? She doesnt know where she is. She'll freak out_ _. She's too hurt to freak out._ _Oh Rey what did you do?_

Ben stood abruptly from the table and stalked down the hall, the calls for him being silenced by Gaeli. She knew what he was thinking. She was surprised he lasted that long.

Kylo stalked down the halls, and the more he thought the quicker he walked. Their meeting room wasn't far from her room, and to be honest, the meeting was a waste of his time. He needed to be with Rey.

He wanted to escape the galaxys affairs and now he was thrown right back into the middle of it. He wanted Finn to go away. The stupid oaf thought he had some kind of claim on his Rey. As if. Rey was his and hell if he was sharing. Kylo huffed and slowly opened the door to Reys room. Of course she was left alone. Defenseless. Kylo growled, but his expression softened when he was Rey smiling in her sleep.

He walked over to the side of her bed and sat on the edge, smoothing out her hair and slowly straightening her duvet, to cover her. She looked more relaxed when he was sitting there, her worry lines disappeared from her face and she wasn't as tense. Gaeli had said she was restless, but she never was when he was around.

That made him happy. Happy to know that he could be the one to calm her down, even when she wasn't fully awake.

Of course Ben had tried a few times to reach her through their bond but it was so severed and jagged around the edges of Reys mind, he didn't dare push to far in fear of hurting her, or worse yet losing her.

He did however spend some time in the mindscape, sitting in the meadow, and walking along the beach there when he was with Rey in the room. It seemed to calm him, and it made him feel closer to her, even though she wasnt there. It distracted him from the weight of longing in his heart to see her pretty brown eyes and the stubborn look they loved to give him. He missed her laugh and her huffs of anger.

Ben squeezed his eyes shut as silent tears rolled down his face.

" _Please Rey,"_ He whispered. " _Please come back to me."_

"So its true."

Kylo whipped around and stood protectively over Rey ready to fight the intruder. It was Finn.

Maybe he should let Gaeli have five minutes with him...

" _What?"_ He hissed out, adjusting his posture, still standing between Rey and the oaf.

"You really have changed. You really do love her." Finn said quietly, gazing at Rey.

Ben nodded and relaxed his stance, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, and looked at Rey longingly.

"Whats not to love?" He whispered softly.

Ben could feel Finn roll his eyes. He turned and narrowed his eyes at Finn.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Leia wanted to come find you and Rey. I tagged along because I wanted to see Rey and Poe was our pilot." He shrugged.

"Why do you care so much about Rey?" Ben wondered aloud.

"She's... Like a sister to me. Was the first one I met when I left the Order, and she kinda forced her way into my life. She was the first true friend I had. So, yeah I kinda care about her. I see now, that its no where near as close to what you feel, but she's like a sister to me, and I still do care." He said not taking his eyes off Rey.

Ben nodded and sat back down on the bed beside Rey and continues to run his fingers along her hair, not caring for Finn, or anyone else in the room for that matter. Ben focused on Rey. Her hair had gotten much longer since they had first met, it was a few good inches past her shoulders now.

Ben looked up when he heard a knock on the door frame.

"Ben?" His mother said softly.

He gave her a smile.

"Hello mother." He said with the same soft tone.

"You don't have to be so formal around me Ben." She said with a smile coming closer.

Ben smiled and stood, allowing his mother to come closer to Rey, almost standing by his side. Ben was amazed at how small his mother look next to him. Whenever he thought of her, she was always tall, commanding, beautiful and confident. Yet standing next to him like this it changed his perspective.

"She'll come around Ben, I promise. She's got a good heart, and a good soul. She'll come back to you." Leia said softly placing a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Thanks mom," He whispered softly.

Leia smiled up at him.

"You've grown so tall Ben," She said softly.

He chuckled softly and nodded.

"Seems I have." He said solemnly.

Leia frowned slightly.

"Ben whens the last time you've eaten?" She asked with a motherly tone Ben had missed.

"What day is it?" He asked with slight humor.

"Ben." She said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, get in line." He muttered throwing hus hands up in surrender.

"Take care of yourself. For her." Leia said softly.

He gave a small smile.

"Okay,"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you kids
> 
> And for this fic my updates will be sporadic and really not planned til I can get back in the swing of things. I will post at least twice a week though.
> 
> I really love you all.


	4. Music Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who had a birthday today?
> 
> Me. 
> 
> Yay.
> 
> Getting old is fun.
> 
> Some cuteness, and plot.
> 
> Love you all.

 

 

 

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Hearing is beliving, music is deceiving,  
Hard as lightening, soft, as candle light,  
Dare you trust the music of the night

Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth,  
And the truth isn't what you want to see,  
In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
But the truth is what it ought to be

Softly, deftly,   
Music shall caress you,  
Hear it, feel it,  
Secretly posess you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you can not fight,  
The darkness of the music of the night"

 

-Music Of The Night, Phantom Of The Opera

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

A soft melody was heard through the halls of the palace. A faint baritone voice that sang melancholy lyrics of a lost people. It was sweet and passionate, and moved some Warriors to tears.

It was Reys song. A song if a lonely girl who had to fight her way though the harsh reality, then be torn from it as soon as she had found peace in it.

It was his song. A song he wove with each note. Each verse more beautiful and sorrowful than the one before. It was his composition to her. His escape into her, anf her music. It was her. Every note screamed Rey.

His Rey.

The Rey under his fingertips but so far from his reach.

 

·····

 

It was days like these that Gaeli would find herself wandering around the palace and would hear Ben singing to Rey. She never knew he could sing, and sing that well. Gaeli didnt think Rey knew either. She didn't think anyone did.

It had been about five days since the battle-when Rey went under-and when Ben sang to her this time it was deep into the night, with just the moonlight shining into her room, and a soft longing melody to match. It was sad and lonely.

Gaeli slowed in her step and hovered by the door listening to Ben sing to Rey. She didnt understand the words, or the language in general but it was still magnificent to hear. She leaned against the door frame and closed her eyes listening to the music that was.

The melody slowly and faded to a hum, a softer version of Reys song. Gaeli dared to glance in, and found that Ben was kneeling beside her bed, hand in hand with Rey, slightly dozing off, still mumbling his song for her.

Gaeli smiled at his devotion to her and picked up a stray blanket from a chair and draped it around Bens shoulders. He didnt comment on her actions, except for the soft snore that encompassed his melody. It was good that he was getting some sleep. Gaeli wasnt sure how much he was getting, or if he was even trying to.

Since Leia had come, he was taking slightly better care of himself, but he was still a wreck.

Gaeli admired Leia so much. She was strong and wise and commanding, and she knew how to use a blaster and use it well. Gaeli could see where Ben got some of his stubbornness and attitude from, because Leia did not like her authority to be questioned, which grated on the pilots (Poe?) nerves a lot.

The pilot and _Finn_ had been almost nothing but trouble for her and her warriors. They were always questioning things, and demanding more things. And with Ben occupied with worrying for Rey, it left Gaeli to deal with thing one and thing two. She almost loathed them, the boys, but Finn did care about Rey and did respect Ben's boundaries, so she gave him slight credit, but the pilot needed to go. When he wasn't flirting with Finn, he was trying to make advances on her fellow warriors. Of course they had pretty good ways of declining his flirtatious behavior but it was still disrespectful and frankly annoying.

Was there any way to politely tell someone to get the hell off their planet?

 

_______________________________________

 

 

 

Phasma spent her days worrying for her daughter, Ben, Gaeli, Leia, The Palace, Ogegia and pretty much everything else in the galaxy while she was at it. The First Order had no ruler, and no one to look to for commands, and was falling apart at the seams, and if she didnt figure out something soon, the galaxy would be in tatters.

She had many meetings with Leia to try to work out a treaty, and reform the First Order, but without Bens inlut and approval, Phasma really couldn't vouch for much. She hadnt really talked to Ben about being Supreme Leader. Its what he was at the moment, but she didn't want to throw him into something he wasnt ready for, and she definitely didn't want to throw him into something without Rey. He seemed to have a clearer head when she was around.

Phasma and Leia discussed the formation of a New New Republic, to model off of the one of her mother, Queen Amadala. The New Republic wasnt perfect and fell into madness with the motion to instate Palpatine as emperor, but again, Leia and Phasma were working towards something that would run smoother and more efficient.

 

_______________________________________

  
  


Rey was on her beach again, but it was very foggy and hard to see very far. There was a figure a few feet from her she could sort of make out.

"Who are you?" Rey asked completely confused by the beautiful chestnut haired woman in front of her.

"I am Padme," She said in a soft kind voice.

Rey frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here, my dear?" Padme countered.

Wasnt it obvious?

"I can't wake up. Im trapped. Every time I try I fall further away." Rey said sadly.

"Do you want to wake?"

Rey shook her head.

"I want that voice. I want him back. I want him to be better. I want to save my Kylo from all of the pain hes in."

Padme smiled as Rey gasped.

"Kylo, Ben, I have to get back to him. I need to wake up. I have to wake up." She rushed out. " _Ben!"_ She called.

"...Rey?..." A weak faint voice called in the distance.

It was him. It was Kylo. Her Kylo.

" _I'm coming Kylo!"_ She called as she sprinted towards his voice. His sweet loving deep voice.

Her lungs burned as she ran down the beach calling to Kylo as he called back to her, each moment his voice getting closer and closer.

_I can do this._

_I have to do this._

_I can wake up._

_I need to make his pain go away._

_I need Ben._

_I need Kylo._

_I_ _need him._

_I can wake up._

"Kylo...?" She rasped, her eyelids fluttering open.

 

She was awake.

  
  



	5. In My Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ater Rey has woken up, I.e. the epilogue of ASITR, if you havent read it, you'll miss a little bit I did my best to fill in without overly repeating myself, so yes some things are repeated, but not everything.
> 
> I love you guys, so here some fluff and cuteness with our kids. :)
> 
> Again, this is agter Rey woke up the first time, then went to bed with Ben.
> 
> :)

 

 

 

 

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind."

-The Princess Bride

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

Rey was on her beach again, facing perpendicular to the sea. There was a man standing a ways down, in black, staring at the sea. He sang a soft tune out to the ever changing waters. A song she knew and adored, for it belonged to her.

"Ben," she whispered.

He didnt look up. She knew he had heard her, and out saddened her that he didnt think anything of hearing his name called by her voice. What had her poor Ben gone through?

"Ben?" She called louder.

He turned this time, and a smile encompassed her face as she saw him. Rey broke out into a run down the beach towards him.

"Rey!?" He puzzled, and in a moment of realization took off towards her.

"Ben." She grinned running to him and jumping into his arms that were held out for her, just for her.

He held to to him, tight and protective, and warm. Everything she ever wanted from an embrace. Tears pricked in her eyes as she deeply inhaled his scent and memorized it. With her fingers curled tightly in his hair, she wept for the time spent apart from him and the sweetness of having him back.

He too was crying. Bittersweet tears, that ran down his face and he held her, clutching at her as if she might disappear.

He pulled away only slightly and cupped her face looking her over with slight worry then smiling through his tears, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and once again she became lost in him. His touch, his taste, his scent. Everything, all at once and it was hers once more.

Waves came up and gently lapped at their feet, breaking their trance in one another. Blinking back into focus, they noticed a cone of spiralling water from the sea had formed around them, yet the light of the sun was shining through. Rey laughed and leaned back as Bens hands moved down to the small of her back to support her.

The water fell in an instant and splashed both Rey and Ben and he pulled her back up and smiled at her, crying still.

Rey frowned and reached up, delicately stroking away his tears.

"Kylo?" She asked softly.

His face crumpled and Rey quickly took his face in her hands and carressed his cheeks softly with her thumbs, moving her fingers back into his hair.

"Ben, talk to me." She whispered, tearing up. "Whats wrong?"

"Dont leave. Don't go again." He whispered coarsely.

"I'm right here Ben." She consoled.

"Be there when I wake up." He pleaded.

Her heart broke. How many times had he dreamed of her, and woken up without her there? How many nightmares has he had that she wasnt there to calm him down through? How many times had he needed her and she wasn't there?

"Ill be there." She promised through tears. "I swear by the stars."

He nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead. His way of saying that everything was okay. Rey relaxed her shoulders and took Ben's hands in her and lead him to sit on the sand beside the wake, then leaned against him, laying her head on his chest.

"A week? Really?" She mused aloud watching the waves.

Ben nodded.

"The worst week of my life." He commented.

She looked up at him.

"There had to have been worse days than those." She pressed.

He shook his head.

"I would go through all of the torture and pain of Snokes wrath all over again, if I never had to see you lying lifeless in my arms." He vowed.

"Wait, Snoke...?" She questioned.

"Gone." He said flatly.

She nodded.

"What were you thinking Rey?" He scolded. "You could have died. I could have killed you!" He growled.

Rey flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry. I just. You needed to know that, I love you, all of you, and I will lay my life down whether you're Ben Solo or Kylo Ren." Rey said quietly.

Ben sat there in shock by the girl in his arms.

"Really?" He whispered quietly.

Rey nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. And that it took, well, that, for me to realize, but I do. I love you Ben Solo, I love you Kylo Ren." She said confidently.

He looked at her, and as tears filled his eyes, he wrapped her in a warm embrace, again holding her as if she might disappear.

"I love you too Rey. You are my everything now."

Rey nodded and smiled wrapping her arms around Kylo and closing her eyes, resting in his embrace.

Again, the bittersweet song filled her ears as Ben sang her to sleep, and she fell into it softly, laying in his arms,

 

 

······

 

 

"What do you mean she woke up? Why didnt you tell me?" A hushed voice whispered angrily.

She knew that voice.

"Sorry _princess_ but you weren't exactly at the top of my list of people to tell." Another voice whispered back.

She definitely knew that voice. Rey peeked her eyes open, a faint smile playing at her lips. Kylo grumbled behind her and pulled the duvet over both her and his head, then wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her to him. This elicited a small giggle from Rey.

Rey slowly tested her limbs, to see how much they hurt, but other then stiffness from sleeping, they didn't cause her any pain at all. She frowned but mentally shrugged. She wasnt about to complain.

Instead she rolled over and freed herself from the blanket Kylo has encased them in, which provoked even more protests from the sleeping man beside her. She rolled her eyes at him and slowly ran her fingers delicately through his hairs, righting some strays that has become tossled in his sleep. His eyelids fluttered open and his deep rich golden brown eyes stared up at her.

"Well that's new." She muttered.

He frowned.

"Your eyes." She explained.

"Its because... Uh..." He stumbled groggily through an explanation.

"Hey, hey, I like them. I don't need to know why." She consoled softly.

He nodded and relaxed back in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Nothing hurts, other than a mild headache and well, hunger." Rey replied.

Ben nodded.

" _Rey!?"_

There was that voice she knew.

It was Finn, her brother of a friend, smiling at her walking towards her. Rey could feel the unease radiating off of Kylo through their bond, which seemed to be stronger than ever.

Finn had barely made it three feet in the room before Gaeli ran up and tackled him. Her eyes widened in surprise and Ben laughed.

" _I told you to wait!"_ Gaeli yelled.

"I said I wasn't." Finn growled back. "You can't keep me from Rey."

"Like hell I can."

Rey watched in shock and awe at the scene. Ben moved behind her and pulled her into his lap protectively wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let him up Gaeli." Ben said, his voice clear and beautiful in Reys ears.

Rey leaned back into his arms and watched as Gaeli let Finn go and get off the floor, leaving him and coming over to her.

"Hey darlin, how are you feeling?" Gaeli asked offering her water.

"Really good. Nothing hurts." She said accepting and sipping from the glass.

"She's hungry." Ben retorted.

Gaeli beamed at her friends health, and the closeness of the two, and how much better Ben looked with a good night sleep and Rey back with him.

"I'll go find something for you. There's a lot of people who want to see you Rey, do you want them to come?" Gaeli said glancing annoyedly at Finn.

Rey smiled.

"Finns fine, and just my mother for now, thanks." She concluded.

"Get my mother too." Ben added.

Rey frowned.

"Shes here?"

Ben nodded.

"Who do you think brought that one?" He gestured to Finn, who was finally making his way towards Rey.

"Will do. Glad to see you both looking better." Gaeli said and walked out with a two finger salute.

"You have the weirdest friends Rey." Finn commented, grinning at her.

"Yeah I do." She said grinning back.

  



	6. Similarities and Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my children.
> 
> Welcome back.
> 
> So yes theres a lot of plot to get to, but I've been in a fluffy mood, and I don't think you all mind. Maybe you do. 
> 
> Anyways, here's more fluff, and somethings that someone very special, mentally and to my heart, pointed out, and was raised in this chapter.
> 
> I love you kitty ;)
> 
> Enjoy

 

 

 

 

"Love is patient."

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

"He's kinda growing on me." Gaeli comments as they watch Finn leave the room.

Moving off the bed and to the small sitting area beside the balcony, Rey had invited Finn to stay there for lunch, and after some weird meat broth and bread, he decided to go and find Poe. Rey was happy that Finn was here, it was nice to know that it wasn't all just a dream. Kylo seemed at ease with Finn there as well, his hostility fading with each moment and small reassuring touch that Rey gave him.

"He's not half bad. Reminds me of you." Ben commented.

Gaeli glared at him.

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does _not."_

_"Does too."_ Ben said mimicking her annoyed tone, grinning.

Gaeli rolled her eyes and Rey let out a small laugh, which turned into a coughing fit that had both Gaeli and Ben on their feet worried. Ben knelt beside her and rubbed her back watching her anxiously as Gaeli got her more water. Rey waved them off, taking deep breaths recovering.

"Im fine." She rasped.

Both Ben and Gaeli rolled their eyes in unison. Ben took the glass that Gaeli offered and handed it to Rey.

"Drink." He ordered.

"Bossy." Rey muttered sipping the water, letting the cool liquid pacify her burning throat.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered standing and sitting beside her on the small love seat.

"She needs to get out and walk. Get in the sun a little." Gaeli advised.

Ben looked skeptically at her.

"I quite agree." A kind voice replied.

Rey turned amd a smile broke across her face when she saw Leia standing there in her rooms door frame. Rey stood and went over to the General and hugged her. Ben followed Rey like a shadow, and Gaeli not far from behind.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling well my dear." She said kindly returning the embrace.

"Thank you for coming." Rey whispered lowly.

"Of course. Anything for him." She whispered back.

Rey smiled and pulled back moving to Bens side and curling her fingers into his, holding his mid arm with her other hand.

"Ben and I were just about to go out. Would you care to join?" Rey asked kindly ignoring the annoyance coming from Kylo.

'You should be resting.' He scolded in her mind.

'And you should be less bossy.' She retorted.

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I hope you werent leaving without saying hello to your own mother first." Said Phasma coming up to the room.

"Mom." Rey breathed and made her way to her mother and hugged her tight.

Phasma returned the embrace and held onto her like Ben did, as if Rey would disappear.

"Oh Rey I'm so happy to see that you're awake." Phasma said holding her daughter to her.

"Its good to see you too mom. I'm sorry about what happened..."

Phasma smiled.

"Its nothing for you to worry yourself with my child. Now go, spend time with Ben. He's been quite a wreck without you."

"So I've heard." Rey said grinning at her mother.

She could feel Ben's eyeroll.

 

·······

 

Rey and Ben were walking slowly through the Pace gardens, slowly, really slowly. Rey still didnt have great balance, and motor skills were still semi lacking, but nothing hurt and she could walk, with Ben supporting her, only slightly, so she counted it as a win.

The flowers were beautiful this time of year. Especially this time of day. Rey had never seen so many flowers in so many different shapes sizes and colors. They were mind boggling. Some were small and very bright, others grew on vices and had thorns, some even were mulitcolored and grew to about the size of Reys outstretched hand. What was more were the delicate little insects flitting to and fro to all of the lovely flowers. Ben had said that they were called butterflies, to which Rey laughed at the ridiculous name.

Rey had an amazing time in the gardens, outside the palace walls and in the sun. There were a few stragglers also in the garden but they paid the couple no mind, nor did Rey and Ben acknowledge them. There was no need.

Rey looked up at her Ben and smiled.

"What?" He asked softly.

"You're awfully quiet." She noted.

"Just thinking." He said nonchalantly.

Rey rolled her eyes.

"About what?"

Ben shrugged.

"Stuff."

"Be vaguer." Rey drawled with a smirk.

This elicited a smile from Ben.

"Just the future. Settling down. Having something peaceful and calm. Something with you." He said not meeting her eyes.

This took Rey aback. Settling down? A life with him? Well maybe eventually. But. She barely knew him. Okay, well, she knew him, more than anyone, but still, a voice screamed in her head that it was too fast. It had barely been a month. Did she want that? She wanted to be with him.

He was safe and warm and everything she never knew she ever wanted, but now that Snoke was gone, did he even need her anymore? Was he just going to leave again? It was a sick cruel joke the universe was playing on her. Hanging him over her head like a prize, threatening to take him away at any moment. Of course she knew that in his own power he would stay... But what if it wasnt in his control?

She must have stopped walking because suddenly Ben was infront of her cupping her face gently pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hey, hey, Rey, don't worry about any of that. Please. It was just a nice thought. I know youre not ready." He said consolingly pressing his lips to her forehead. "And I'll be here as long as it takes to convince you that I'm not going anywhere."

Rey smiled and looked down.

"Stay out of my head." She teased, reminiscing on the first time it had happened.

"You started it." He countered, a faint smile playing at his lips.

He delicately stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb and smiled down on her.

"Why don't we head back? I'm sure you want to spend some more time with the rest of your family." He said softly.

Family. She had a family. She smiled and nodded at the thought as they made their way back to the palace.

 

_______________________________________

 

Maybe he was stupid for thinking it, but he did want a life with Rey. And nothing else. She had given him so much, and he had given her nothing to compare it to, and she thought he would leave her? Sometimes that girl didnt make sense to him. He knew all of that talk scared her, and he was probably tactless about bringing it up, but she did ask.

He had been mulling over the thought for a while now, since his mother had arrived, and Finn had posed an inferior threat to their relationship, but most of all, being apart from Rey like that had given him a serious wake up call. It didn't matter what had happened before or what he said. Not being with Rey was a living hell. One he never wanted to live through again. And one he would stop at nothing to make sure it wouldn't.

Of course a life with him probably wasn't the most appealing thing to his little star, and he would understand if she left him, for what did he have to give her? Not much. Love, and safety. But he trusted her when she said she would stay, and didnt understand her hesitancy on trusting him with the same.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, where she was sitting next to him, nestled down on a love seat, with warm chav in her hands talking to her family. His family. Their family. They had a family.

And as long as they had that, he didn't mind waiting.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes marriage. 
> 
> You all want it, I know you do you little weirdos, but things take time. Its been, like Rey pointed out, a month or so. Someone check that pls because I really don't know the exacts. Oh well.
> 
> I'm still on tumbr, come bug me at MissMarrinette. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you guys :)


	7. She Who Would Be Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late.
> 
> I don't even have a schedule though, but it is. We both know it.
> 
> I do apologize, I have some stuff going on now that I need to sort through, that needs my up most attention.
> 
> I do love you guys and all the love and support youve shown. 
> 
> You're amazing and I love you.

 

 

 

"The most important thing in the world is family and love."

\--John Wooden 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

"What!?"

"What!?"

The couple exclaimed in unison.

"Why didnt anyone tell me sooner?" Ben huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Dude, you were such a basket case." Gaeli pointed out, with a slight smirk.

"But this is still huge, for both of us." Rey countered. "He had a right to at least know." She stood with her arms crossed beside Ben.

"We do apologize, we were trying to look out for you both. We didn't want to rush either of you. And besides Ben seems to have a good head on his shoulders when you're around." Phasma said smiling. 

She was sitting behind a large deep wooden desk, that had papers neatly stacked in an organized chaos. She seemed very commanding and formal in this setting. Gaeli was standing off to the side, as was Leia.

Rey rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair, which was loose and cascading down her shoulders, taking a deep breath.

"Queen? I'm supposed to be Queen? How do I even? Why dont you do it mom?" Rey asked fidgeting, and slightly pacing.

Bens arms slowly wrapped around her and anchored her to him, so that he was facing their mothers and Rey was safely tucked in his arms. She slowly curled her arms around his waist letting him hold her. This seem to keep them both sated.

"What does that mean for her?" Kylo asked.

"Meetings, decisions, ruling over a kingdom, training new comers-"

Leia interrupted.

"I know what it is like to be a royal and a commander, I fear that that is not right for our dear Rey." She said with a melancholy tone. "I must follow my brothers verdict and not restrict her to this life."

"I agree." Gaeli chimed in.

"So what do we do." Ben asked.

"How bout ask the girl you've been talking about?" Rey sassed.

Kylo smirked and let Rey turn, still holding her waist, so that she was infront of him.

"Do you want this Rey?" Gaeli asked.

"Id have to stay here?"

"Yes," replied Phasma.

"And follow traditions and rules?"

"Yes,"

"That I don't agree with." Rey pointed out.

Behind her Ben was smiling with pride at his little star, and everyone seemed to mirror his pride.

"They could force you." Phasma muttered.

"Force me to do something? Really?" Rey said raising an eyebrow.

Phasma chuckled.

"You have a point. Okay." She said

"So now what?" Gaeli asked. "We can't go without a ruler, and we cant make Rey do it."

Rey shrugged and found a spot on the floor to sit, which puzzled Ben, because there were perfectly good chairs and couches, but he joined her on the floor. She didn't have a reason for sitting there, only that she wanted to sit.

Phasma turned to Gaeli.

"You were the next under Junu..." She said hesitantly.

"Awe hell no. I'm not doing that. I'm not a queen, I'm a warrior, a fighter." Gaeli protested. "I don't do the whole prissy thing."

Rey and Ben laughed and agreed. It wasnt her setting.

"Well, it seems we've come to an impass." Phasma said standing from the desk.

She looked worn and exhausted, and Rey wondered when was the last time she had slept. Or any of the people in this room had had good sleep.

'Not in a while.' Ben said softly in her head.

She must have been projecting again.

'What do we do?' She asked, not really looking for an answer.

Ben pulled Rey closer.

'Do you want to go out again? I know you enjoyed the gardens.' He suggested.

Reys mind flashed back to the _Falcon_ and the mountain side it was docked on. If docked was the right word.

'You want to go there?' Ben asked slightly confused.

'There was a waterfall mom took me to, its where we met Junu again. I wanted to go again.'

'I remember.'

"Alright what are you two talking about?" Gaeli prompted folding her arms and smirking, pulling them from their conversation.

"Waterfall." Rey said, turning slightly red, and Ben following suit.

Gaeli chuckled.

"How did you...?" Leia asked.

"Ive been with them long enough. You should have seen it in the beginning. Talk about serious thrud wheeling."

"You want to go back there my child?" Phasma asked softly.

Rey nodded.

"I want us all to go. Enjoy the stars and the night air and get away from this place, at least for a little while." She said intertwining her fingers with Bens. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to her head and smiled.

She was taking care of her family.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay.
> 
> And now its back to go and fill in plot holes 
> 
> Before, ya know, the actual plot of this thing
> 
> AN: Ive been getting amazing comments and feed back from you all and I want to say how greatful I am. Its a huge honor for you all to enjoy my writing. 
> 
> Please don't be afriad to come and talk to me, my Tumblr is the same as this user name: MissMarrinette. Whether you wanna suggest something, or just talk, I'm here. 
> 
> I love and care about you guys.
> 
> Always keep fighting.


	8. Can't Seem To Catch A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot holes were patched. Yay.
> 
> Old characters also bring in new dilemmas.
> 
> Fun.
> 
> I really love you all and hope for the best of each of you. I know I havent been writting much, but I'm happy youre still here and reading.

 

 

"A wise woman wishes to be no one's enemy; a wise woman refuses to be anyone's victim."

\--Maya Angelou

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

'You're not happy.' She said simply to him through the mindscape.

He shrugged and pulled her closer as they sat beside the small wake of the waterfall, as everyone else was in the cool refreshing water. Ben had refused to go in, so Rey decided to stay out with him. Poe and Finn had also come along with them, making their group up to seven people.

'I wanted some time alone with you.' He said softly. 'But you wanted to be with them.' He said gesturing vaguely to the group.

Rey looked up at him and displaced Dimiti off her lap, of whom was sleeping in the _Falcon_ evidently and had wandered to Rey upon their arrival to the falls. The small cat wandered over and decided that Phasmas lap was the next best place to take a nap.

'You could have said something. You know you come first Ben.'

'I know you wanted this.' He said softly, referring to the scene before them.

"Kylo," Rey said softly, turning to look up at him. "I would have just as well like being alone with you." She looked down. "You said you went through hell that week, well so did I." Rey said smalley.

Ben grimaced slightly.

"I'm so sorry I let him do that to you, I should have..." He whispered roughly.

Rey reached up and stroked his cheek gently.

"You did amazing. And I'm okay now Kylo, I'm here, I'm healthy, enough. And were together. That's enough isn't it?"

Bens amber eyes bore deeply into hers. Rey found herself loving the change in his eye color, they were much warmer, and less cold and distant than they were before. She smiled and leaned up and nuzzled her nose to his.

"Of course it's enough." He answered softly. "Its more than enough. Its everything to me."

Ben slowly threaded his hands through her hair, delicately stroking her cheek bones with the pads of his thumbs.

"Then lets go," she said softly. "Lets get out of here, go back to the _Falcon,_ or explore, just me and you Kylo."

"I love you." He whispered pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too,"

Rey looked to the mothers, sitting and talking like the mothers they were, beside the water, a good few paces away from them. Both Leia and Phasma nodded, and Leia gave a smile. Rey knew that Leia had enjoyed seeing the change in her son, and how more himself he was, even if he wasn't the Ben she remembered.

Ben stood and held a hand out for Rey, which she took gladly, and stood with him. He gave a two finger salute to Gaeli, of whom he had a closer bond with, of which Rey wasn't quite sure she understood.

They walked hand in hand, into the tree line, until they were out of sight of their entourage, then Ben leaned down amd scooped Rey up into his arms, which elicited a giggle and protest from her. 

"Put me down." She whined hitting his chest half heartedly.

"Make me." He said grinning, and continuing forward.

Rey huffed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Rey rolled her eyes and watched as Ben walked into the woods.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asked.

"Not particularly." He said nonchalantly.

There was a snap in the branches around them.

"Ben..." Rey warned.

"I hear it."

Rey closed her eyes and searched the force to see if she could sense anyone, or anything, but there was no one. Ben stopped walking, and gently placed Rey on her feet.

If Rey thought rationally, she'd had thiught that they just took down the supreme leader of the darkside and won, so what could really be a threat. But part of her was still on edge, and wary of any aggressor. She hadnt yet tried her powers since she had woken up, and wasn't sure how she'd fare.

"Ben..."

"I can't feel anyone." He said coolly. "Stay by me Rey. I don't like this."

Rey hovered by his side on guard and cursing herself for leaving her saber at the falls, and Kylo his.

"What do we do?" Rey whispered taking Kylos hand.

"Lets head back." He said carefully

"Not so fast Ren."

Rey knew this voice. Faintly, but she remembered.

"Hatria?" Rey questioned.

"You will not speak _traitor_."

"Oh for the love of force." Rey muttered.

"I said _silence._ " Hatria scolded, and Rey found herself without a voice, but not be her choosing.

This had Kylo tense and seething beside her.

"What do _you_ want." He spat, remembering the warrior, stepping slightly in front of Rey to get between the two. "You cant hope to overpower us, so whats your game."

"Oh no, Ren I cannot overpower you, but we can."

And with her words, warriors from every side came into view, all hostile, all armed.

"And _dear_ Ren, its not what I want. Its what _she's_ going to do for _us_." Hatria said snottily. "She _will_ be our queen."

_"_ Like hell she will." Kylo growled.

Hatria chuckled.

······

Rey, seemingly powerless without her speech, did something she never did before.

'Mom?' She called out into the mindscape.

A faint stirring occured.

'Mom.' She tried again.

'Yes child?' It was faint and murky, but she could still hear her mothers voice.

'We need you. Rogue warriors.'

'On our way. Stay safe. Be careful.'

·····

"Like you have a choice you foolish boy." Hatria sneered. "You are merely a pawn in our plan."

 

_______________________________________

 

Hatria knew exactly how to cripple Rey.

She was weak with love for a foolish man, and wouldn't claim her rightful throne.

That ungrateful brat.

She also knew that Rey was a spitfire and could think logically through things for the great of all the people around her.

Ren, on the other hand, would focus on keeping Rey safe, and protected, at any cost.

Another fault to add to man.

It also gave her great pleasure to have every warrior plunge Ren into agony, having him fall to his knees, as their future queen stood there and watched, in silent horror.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: as your mother I'm telling you to take care of yourself. Stop reading right now and get a glass of water and drink. 
> 
> Don't think about not doing it.
> 
> I'm watching you.
> 
> Now go.


	9. A Queen Gives Them What They Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this is late 
> 
> I was going to kill Rey and have Kylo massacre everyone, and then kill himself so they can be together forever as force ghosts, but someone *looks pointedly at them* said I couldn't because a series means more than three and that he'd be sad. So here's curve ball for ya.
> 
> I love you all and pronise to write more, now that I have slightly more of a plot I should be able to put more up. Probably like tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> I love you guys. Enjoy.

 

 

 

"So youre behind this, you poisonous little traitor."

-Padme Amidala

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

Reys frame shook as she felt the crippling pain that they were putting her Ben through. She knelt on the ground beside him and cupped his face, that twisted in agony. Her words never came, her please for them to stop were never heard, and her consoles never reached her loves ears. She had no care for the warriors around her barking orders at her to submit, nor a care for the tip of a piercing blade she felt on her back.

Every care she had was given to Ben.

With tears streaming down her face she pressed her forehead to his and quickly entered their shared metal haven. Ben was no where to be seen.

" _Ben!?"_ She screamed.

There was no answer.

" _Kylo please!"_ She called, but again, no response.

Rey looked at her surroundings, and realized she had no idea where she was. She abided in some sort of cave, dark and musty, with angry stalactites glaring down at her. She slowly backed away from the inky blackness that was before her, but it was no use, the darkness was everywhere.

"Ben?" She whispered, and her voice rang off of the cold unforgiving walls.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing her fear, she allowed her saber to materalize in her hands, for it would give her a light source and a weapon.

Rey closed her eyes and searched for Ben signature in the force around her. It was extrememly faint, and seemed to be consumed in the darkness before her.

Reys fear kept creeping up on her, of the forigen place, the all consuming darkness, and the fact that Bens signature wasnt getting any closer the more she moved forward. Glancing around, she knew she was hopelessly lost, but she couldnt turn back. She didnt know where back was. It was a labyrinth of shadows and whispers.

"What do I do?" She muttered crouching low to feel more secure. "I can't leave Ben." She rationalized. "But I dont know where he is or where I am."

"Where do you think you are?"

The voice scared Rey. She jumped up and disconnected her saber blades, ready to strike, but in the faint glow of her sabers she saw the last person she'd expect. 

"Han?"

Han Solo was before her, in his younger years, no longer grey haired, but spuce and full of rebellion and mischief.

"Yeah yeah, some Jedi mind thing. 'Use the force' they said. Bah." He complained. "So whats this dump?" He asked looking around.

"I dont know." Rey said looking down.

"Well what do ya know kid?"

Rey smiled at his use of _kid._

"I'm in the mindscape. I'm looking for Ben. There were force warriors who were hurting him and... And..." Rey worked herself up.

"Hey kid, relax. Okay so force warriors. Peachy. I'm assuming this isn't the normal mind place you're used to?"

Rey shook her head.

"Can the force people change whats in here then?"

Rey stared at the rebellion pilot.

"They," she frowned. "In the beginning, they subdued Kylo, took away his, I dunno, force essence? I... Maybe thats..."

Rey closed her eyes and let her sabers clatter harmlessly to the floor. She remembered what Kylo taught her. Draw the force from within.

And she did. From what was in her. She didnt look for Ben, didn't reach for the force. She had the force within her.

 

·······

 

Reys eyes snapped open, and she was back in the forest, where she first fell to her knees to help Ben.

She looked around and saw her friends surrounding her, in a small circle on the defense. Everyone she never though she had. Leia, Phasma, Poe, Finn, goodness, Gaeli, and always there to her defense, Ben. She stood slowly and scanned outside her small circle, and saw all of the aggressors in sentry, standing and waiting.

"You okay Rey?"

It was Poe who asked.

"Uh, yeah, but uh, what happened? What's going on."

"Explain later. We gotta get you out of here." He said in a hushed tone.

"Uh plan?"

"Working on it."

Rey glanced nervously at Ben, he was very quiet, and very dangerous. She could feel the anger and hatred rolling off of him. She longed to reach out and touch him, just to give him some comfort, but refrained, for the present situation, they might just need a little passion.

"Do we fight?" Gaeli asked.

"Can we beat them?" Finn asked.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Gaeli sneered.

"Enough." Leia huffed. "We need to get Rey out of here until we can figure something out." She turned and looked placed a hand on her sons arm. "Can you get her out of here? To the _Falcon._ Get off of this planet and out of this system."

"Wait what. No. I'm not leaving you. This is a bad idea. If you all get captured they'll be able to collect a ransom. They'll threaten me into it. No. _No."_ Rey hissed.

Phasma and Gaeli smirked to themselves.

"Then lets kick some ass." Gaeli grinned handing Rey her staff.

Rey grinned right back and ignited it and joined the circle rather than being inside of it. They were all there, ready to fight. For her, for each other. Finn, Poe, Leia, and Gaeli with their blasters, Phasma with Junus left sword, and her and Kylo with their sabers. They were going to fight.

 

" _Stop!!!"_

Every pair of eyes snapped up and looked at the intruder.

" _Thia!?"_ Hatria growled. " _What_ is the meaning of this!?"

"Stop! Rey doesn't have to be queen." The young girl said panting.

She couldn't be over seventeen, Rey thought. Then her words sunk in.

She didnt have to be queen?

"Speak child," Phasma said commandingly, lowering her sisters blade.

"I know how much everyone was fighting about it, so I read the ancient scrolls. They speak of another way,"

"That's preposterous." Hatria scoffed.

"Its true!" The young girl, Thia insisted. "Someone named Padme Amadala had the queen make an amendment, many many years ago. It speaks of a monarchy-"

"But we _have_ a monarchy." Hatria sneered. "And _she_ is our queen." She said gesturing to Rey.

"No, a democratic one, with eleceted queens, for the people to decide who shall be ruler." Thia explained.

"That's ridiculous." Hatria soffed again.

"Oh shut up." Rey said stepping forward.

"What is wrong with you people and talking about people as if they're not in front of you." She complained.

She heard her friends laugh behind her.

"Now what's this about me not having to be queen?" She spoke to Thia kindly.

"Th-the law says that we as a people may vote if you revoke your right to be queen." Thia stuttered.

"Oh thank the stars." Rey sighed. "Okay what do I do?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay my Padme saves the day again.
> 
> And yeah yeah "Han cant be a force ghost" blah blah. I have an explanation so get your panites out of a twist (love you tho).
> 
> This girls also making a dark Rey cosplay for comicon and the only thing more complicated than kylo is his hooded cape. But I did it. I alreadt had a Rey cosplay so her part wasn't so bad, just had to make it in black material. But you probably don't care about that.
> 
> Anyways.....
> 
> I really do love you guys.


	10. The Finer Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dearies. 
> 
> Here's a kinda long chapter about nothing and everything. 
> 
> Enjoy.

****

 

"Because every time you see them happy you remember how sad they're going to be, and it breaks your heart. Because what's the point in them being happy now, if they're going to be sad later. The answer is of course, because they are going to be sad later."

\--The 11th Doctor

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

"As heir to the throne of Ogegia, I hereby renounce my claim to the throne, and instate the alternative option, set up by Queen Padme Amidala."

There.

She said it.

In front of the whole kingdom, in a tight dress, with her hair done up and starting to give her a headache, in shoes that should be illegal. The only comfort was Ben beside her and Phasma behind her.

Rey had been repeating that sentence in her head for over an hour, and was glad she didn't screw it up. She had never spoken to so many people in her whole life.

"I Ben Solo, as descendent of Padma Amidala, hereby second the motion and relieve Rey of her duties."

Rey closed her eyes and let out a sigh. It was over. No more having to be queen. No more being threatened. No more being hostage or completely confused about what was going on. These werent her people. She couldn't rule them, she didnt know them, or the law, or the way she was supposed to act with either.

She felt Ben take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly beside her as he smiled at the crowd below them, and she followed suit, slapping on a fake smile that hid all of her worries. She saw why Kylo wore a mask. Never had to worry about keeping composed, or faking an emotion, because no one saw any of it.

'No.' Kylo said in her mind.

'What?' She asked innocently and slightly annoyed.

'Youre not getting a mask.'

'But-'

'No.'

She growled at him.

"Thank you Rey and Ben." Phasma said from behind them.

The couple stepped down from the raised platform of the balcony and back into the formal throne room of the palace. Rey thought the room was pretty, very formal, nothing like she was used to seeing. She glanced at the throne that was no longer hers to have and smiled. As much as she loathed the kingdom, she was glad they would have someone to rule it who actually cared.

Rey shouldnt have looked back, or anywhere that wasnt forward, for she tripped on the stupid shoes she was made to wear and the dress that was too flowy to try to wear both at the same time. She felt Kylo's hands on her waist steadying her and gave a sheepish smile.

Rey looked up and saw Gaeli and Hatria standing side by side, slightly tense, but still comfortable with the others presence.

"Rey, I want to apologize for what I tried to force you into. You should be able to live freely and enjoy life. I shouldnt have tried to force you into being queen." Hatria said quietly.

Rey smiled.

"Thanks, and, just so you know, I nominated you for the position of queen." Rey said.

"Beg your pardon?" Hatria said, looking dumbfounded.

"You obviously care about the kingdom, and its people will follow you, even if it was to try and take me hostage, you still have their respect, and care about the queens position, so I had you nominated to be queen." Rey explained.

Hatria looked to Gaeli who only smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Hatria said, slightly stunned.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I dont have to do it." Rey said with a smile.

"Rey, Gaeli, Ben, I believe we have somewhere to be soon." Phasma said putting a hand on Reys shoulder.

"Of course," Gaeli said smiling.

She cleaned up nice, not was frilly as Rey was, but still a dress that hugged her frame, and complemented her skin tone. In fact they all were dressed up formally, and Rey looked at Ben again. His hair was pulled back, and he was in a deep grey over coat with deliacte embroidery around the collar and cuffs, that complemented Reys gown. Rey liked him in greys and blacks, color didnt really suit him, it was too flashy and attention drawing, and he wasnt like that.

"We do." He said softly, curling his arm around her waist.

'Should we invite her?' She asked him through their bond.

He gave a small chuckle at that.

'How easy you forgive will never cease to amaze me.' He said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

'I forgave you didn't I?' She countered.

'And it still amazes me.'

"Is there something you two would like to share?" Phasma asked, raising her eyebrows at the two.

Rey flushed a light pink and Ben gave a smile.

"Rey was wondering if we'd like to invite Miss Hatria here to dinner," He said with no lack of decorum.

"I think that's a wonderful idea,"Phasma said, not batting an eyelash at the suggestion.

"Oh, no, please, you dont have to." Hatria said getting flustered. "I'm sure youd much rather not dine with someone who tried to kill you."

Rey laughed at that.

"Then I'd never have dinner with anybody." She said chuckling.

"What?" Hatria looked confused.

Rey rolled her eyes and rubbed small circles in Kylo's back as he stiffened st the subject.

"Lets just say that not all of my friends started as friends." Rey said.

"Shes not wrong, when we first met, I was sure about to kill her." Gaeli said grinning.

Hatrias eyes widened.

"As lovely as Reys friendship abilities are, we really must be going." Phasma said cooly, redirecting the conversation.

"Yes, of course, dinner." Rey said. "Great."

 

·····

 

In all honesty the dinner wasn't terrible, it was good food with good people, in a warm and inviting place, but Rey was still slightly on edge.

Ben hadn't been talking much, other than when spoken to, and had barely touched his food. Rey held his hand reassuringly through the course of the meal, but he still wasnt calm. She gave a soft sigh and looked down, suddenly the dessert in front of her wasnt so appetizing.

 

_______________________________________

 

Phasma watched at her daughter grew more worried about Ben as the meal went on. She knew they hadnt been able to talk alone since the battle, and she knew that it was wearing on them both.

Phamsa also knew that what had happened in the forest had almost been a too close of a call for Ben. If Leia hadnt been there to calm him, and make him think even a little, there would have been no hope for stopping him from massacring the warriors that held opposition to Rey. It took both Leia and Ben to calm Rey enough so she could rest peacefully, for when she had tried to enter Ben's mind, she got lost in the chasm between their minds. Kylo knew how to block out pain from outside sources, and in turn blocked out Rey without realizing it, leaving her to fall into the chasm.

Phasma knew he didn't forgive himself for it, and wished he could have done something different to change it, but time was the last thing to ever change. 

'You will tell her.' Phasma said to him, through the weird bond they still possessed from the day aboard the Finalizer.

'I can't. She cant know I was the cause of that. That I hurt her.' He said, sure of himself.

'Benjamin Solo, you tell my daughter what you did or so help me I will.' Phasma scolded, giving a motherly glare.

Ben glanced to Rey, who was oblivious to it all, and gave a small nod.

'Thank you.' Phasma said, giving a smile.

Ben gave her a smile of his own and put an arm around Reys shoulder, giving her his other hand to hold. She loiked up at him, with those big brown doe eyes, filled with curiosity that made his heart melt at the sight. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, and picked up his fork, and offered her a bite of her dessert. She looked at him suspiciously and ate the dessert he offered.

'Later, my love.' He said softly.

She nodded and nestled down into his hold and laughed and talked the night away.

 

_______________________________________

 

She decided later that despite the threats, and the battles, and even the cursed shoes, she didn't mind it at all, for when she had nights like those, there was nothing that could take those moments away.

 

 

 


	11. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things get heated here a little.
> 
> But Rey stops him and Bens a perfect gentleman.
> 
> Please read the end notes and take them to heart.

 

 

 

"Don't settle for a relationship that wont let you be yourself."

\--Oprah Winfrey

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

Kylo and Rey walked slowly back to their room after dinner that night. Rey had decided to take of her shoes and walk barefoot, her shoes and the train of her dress in one hand, while her other was tucked in the crook of Ben's arm.

"You don't... Have to tell me what happened earlier. I know it wasnt good on your mood, or well being... So you don't have to tell me." She said softly to him.

He had never felt more relieved and in awe of her. She truly knew him, but part of him wondered if she had picked up on the conversation that he and her mother had at dinner.

He took a breath and ran his other hand through his hair, having taken it down after dinner so Rey could play with it.

"There's a place between all force bonds, that is, murky. Bonds are bridges, the stronger the bond, the wider the bridge." He said carefully planning his words. "When they... I threw my walls up as fast as I could to keep them out, and when you tried to enter my mind through our bond... You fell off the bridge. Into the dark chasm below."

Rey said nothing for a while, lost in thought, and it drove Kylo mad with anxiety.

"Our bond was severed badly wasnt it?" She said quietly. "That's why I fell, the bond was barely there for me to cross."

Kylo frowned and held open the door to their (Reys) room, and she stepped through, throwing her shoes aimlessly to the floor and walking to the bed to sit. To which he followed suit.

"Guess I didnt think about it like that." He said taking her hand.

She gave him a sad smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Not everything you do hurts me Ben. Though it may involve you, its not your fault, nor ever with malicious intent."

He shrugged. Of course he never meant to hurt her, physically or otherwise, but it didnt mean that each time raised the score that he, in fact, did.

"Ben." She said softly.

When she said his name like that, the score almost didnt matter to him. He would lay his life down at her feet, and yet, it seemed she did that on more accounts. Time and time again. How could the score not matter?

"Ben, are you listening?" Rey asked him softly stroking his cheek.

She looked so beautiful tonight. The handmaids gave her a stunning flowing gown that accented her body, and played off her eyes, and made her look all the more beautiful.

He saw her roll her eyes and stand. Ben watched as she stood and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm going to change. Would you like to help?" She asked, slightly mischievously.

Ben grinned and nodded. She always knew how to pull him out of his moods.

Rey took his hand and lead him to the closet, that was ajoined to their room and closed the door behind them. Then, in a quick movement she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

Slightly startled, it took Kylo a moment to relax and let his hands rest on her waist and slowly allow his lips to meld with hers. Reys lips were urgent, but slow, finding a pace that was right for them both. He felt her hand slide down from his shoulders to his chest as she started undoing the fastens on his outercoat then sliding her nimble hands into it, sliding it down his arms. He briefly let go of her waist and let it fall to the floor, and decided to follow her lead of undressing, but almost lost his train of thought when her tongue slid between his lips to meet his, her warm breath entering his mouth. But this soon urged him on more to get her out of that dress. He swiftly pulled her closer to him, letting him press against her and undid the delicate buttons trailing down her back to allow the dress to slide effortlessly to the floor -of course she was nude underneath- letting his hands travel down the flawless skin of her shoulders and back. He used the force to pull the pins and ties from her hair and she pulled way slightly startled.

"I didn't know we could use the force." She said panting softly.

He grinned and in a quick motion threw off his shirt and picked Rey up with the force letting her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck. Rey laughed and held on to him, and he moved his hands to the backs on her thighs to support her. Then he pressed his lips back to hers and kissed her more passionately than before, and felt her delicate fingers tangle in his hair pulling him closer, forcing her way in his mouth, making him want her fiercely.

Opening the closet door, again with the force, he didnt break the kiss and he walked them over to the bed and laid her gently down, using his hands to support her back. Reys hands came up to stroke his cheeks softly as she pulled away from the kiss, slightly panting.

"Ben." She said softly, her voice wavering softly.

This put him on high alert. Something was wrong. He immediately looked up and scanned the room, then the girl underneath him for signs on danger. There was only slight fear in her eyes.

And then he remembered.

She didnt like alcohol.

She didn't trust strangers in the dark.

He took a breath and carefully scooped her up in his arms and pulled back the covers on the bed and laid down, keeping her close to his chest, holding her protectively, rubbing her shoudler and back. He pulled the blanket back over her and held her close. She curled up into his touch and placed a hand on his chest slowly tracing his faded scars. There was a silent acknowledgement between them.

"I'm sorry." Rey whispered Into his shoulder.

He smiled and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"You have every right to say no my love." He said soothingly, running his fingers through her silky hair.

Rey nodded into his shoulder and he tightened his grip on her.

"I just wish I could give it to you. Without being afraid. Or without..." She said, barely audible.

Kylo used his hand to softly raise her chin up so she would look at him.

"This isn't about me, this is about you. If you don't want me to touch you like that its alright. If you need time before I can, that's alright too. If it takes months, or years, I'll be right here to wait. I will never touch you in a way you're not comfortable with. So don't think you're keeping me from something, or holding back. You being here with me is more than enough. So never feel like you have to sacrifice something sacred for me. Understand?"

Rey nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"If you don't want it, tell me no, and I will stops." He said firmly.

Rey nodded again, as tears streamed silently down her face, in awe at the man who held her, and refused to a take advatage of her. Ben slowly wiped away her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead. Rey settled her head back down in the crook of his shoulder and he could physically feel her relax. He smiled and slowly began humming to her, rubbing her back soothingly, watching as the love of his life drifted to a peaceful slumber.

It wasnt before long that Ben heeard her gentle snores that matched the rising and falling of her shoulders.

"If I ever come across the thing that did this to you, I vow he will never see the light of day again." He whispered softly to the snoring girl in his arms, who gave a small disgruntled sound and rolled over nestling back against him pulling the covers over her shoulders.

For a moment Ben thought she had heard him, but a small look into her mind, and he had found that she had only grown stiff and wanted to moved. He smiled sadly at the girl tucked against him, and shifted to his side, putting an arm around her waist pulling her to meld into the shape of him. Rey gave a small protest, but stopped when she felt Ben's arm around her and his gently laugh rumble through his body.

"Goodnight my little desert star." He whispered, and allowed the steadiness of her snores to lull him to the first night of peaceful rest he had had in a long while.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care who you think you are.
> 
> No means no. His or her silence is NOT your consent. 
> 
> If you hurt any of my babies I will hunt you down like the animal you are and do some very unlady like things.
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> They will get there I promise. Sex isn't something any couple should rush into. And is he it she demands it, get out of that relationship. Its not right and do not feel as if you must do it. You DO NOT. you are allowed to say no. And if they don't respect that. Get out. 
> 
> Guys, what Kylo did was the best thing you can ever say to a girl. If you dont know her enough to know if she's ready, then dont even think about bringing it up. You wait until she's ready. You let her say no. You understand that not every girl will be ready. You back up and be there for her regardless.
> 
> Ladies, please don't feel pressured into sex, or sexual activities. Its your body. Its okay to say no. Its okay to have boundaries. You are so much more than what you can do in bed, unless its sleep. Because sleep is a truly beautiful thing. 
> 
> Well that's enough of that.
> 
> But really. No means no. Consent is always important. Communication makes things work for the better.
> 
> I love you guys and care about your health. Please don't rush into things because you think you have to. You don't. The right guy or girl will wait for you to be ready.
> 
> If you ever need help or advice, or just want to talk to someone who will listen with out judging, come talk to me on tumblr. Its the same screen name. Im here for you guys. Always will be.
> 
> All stories and characters aside. I really am here for you. Youre why I write this. Dont be afriad to talk to me.


	12. A Start Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told to make this a thing.
> 
> Heres a longer chapter for you kids.
> 
> Also. 
> 
> City of Stars is the mood and song for the first part of the chapter.

 

 

"City of stars

Are you shining just for me?

City of stars

There's so much that I can't see

Who knows?

Is this the start of something wonderful and new?

Or one more dream that I cannot make true?"

 

\--City Of Stars, Ryan Gosling 

 

 

 

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

\--Casa Blanca

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

He always had blood on his hands. Thats all he ever saw in his dreams. Blood stained hands. The emperor came and gave him gloves to cover it. And from then on that's all he did was cover it. Cover everything until it was nothing.

Then she came. She took of the gloves and saw his hands. She wasn't repulsed. Or scared, or even angry. She simply took him by his blood covered hand, and walked beside him. She didnt seem to mind when the blood got on her hand or clothes. She just walked beside him.

One day he got the courage to ask her about it. She frowned and tilted her head.

_"I dont know what you mean my love."_ she said.

He raised his hand. It was his, but it was no longer stained red. It was warm, and flesh, and callused.

" _I don't understand_." He whispered.

She drew near to him and took both of his hands in hers 

" _You've learned to forgive yourself, and see yourself through your own eyes."_ She replied. 

For the first time in a long time he truly smiled.

 

·····

 

Ben opened his eyes slowly and in the moonlight he saw his Rey sleeping softly beside him, hugging a pillow and holding his arm captive. He smiled and slowly wiggled his hand free, which in turn solicited a small sound from the snoozing girl beside him.

He slowly ran he freed hand over Reys cheek delicately, brushing her hair from her face and slowly running his fingertips down her arm and side. Sighing softly, he pulled the covers back up and over her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on her cheek; he crawled out of bed and walked over to the balcony over looking the city and Ogegias mountains. He smiled softly at the beacons lighting once more, and the stars above.

Enjoying the sight he began humming softly to himself, about a city of stars, and despite its beauty, there was only one star that shined brighter than all the rest. His little desert star.

He stayed there, watching the stars, and the city lights, lost in thought and his tune.

"Kylo?"

He heard a soft voice call.

"Out here Rey," He called back, not wanting to leave his spot.

A small figure came up behind him, and he felt Reys arms wrap around his waist, her head leaning on his shoulder blade.

"Why are you up?" She yawned.

Ben smiled and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to look out the balcony with him.

"Why are you up?" He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Not fair, I asked you first." Rey whined sleepily.

"And I asked you second." He said with a small grin.

The small pout from Rey was enough to make him want to answer.

"I got cold." She said, giving in.

Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Do you want a shirt?" He asked, rubbing her arms.

Rey shook her head and leaned back into his warmth.

"I want you back in bed." She said softly.

Kylo smiled and nodded.

"If I must." He said, a smile playing at his lips.

Rey nodded and took his hand and lead him back to bed.

When they had resituated themselves in their bed, and Rey was nested comfortably in Bens arms, he began humming once more.

"Why don't you sing more often?" Rey asked sleepily through a yawn.

Kylo smiled and nuzzled his nose to her ear.

"Because everyone else is always around. My songs are only for you, my desert star." He said softly.

"Sappy," She accused.

"You asked. And would you prefer me sing in front of everyone else?" He asked amused at how sleepiness made Rey act.

She shook her head and shifted, so that she was facing him and tucked tightly to his chest, their legs tangled.

"S'mine." She mumbled.

Ben let out a soft laugh and nodded, pulling the tossed covers back around her.

"Sleep my love. Ill be here in the morning." He said watching her nestle down.

And once more Kylo watched his desert star fall safely into her slumbers within the comfort of his arms.

 

_______________________________________

 

Gaeli sighed as she sat on the roof of one of the castles towers, watching the stars above. They were beautiful tonight, just like any other night on Ogegia, but a new constellation adorned the sky. One for the fallen queen and respected leader.

Gaeli missed Junu, and it hurt her that Junu had gone down a twisted path. Junu was a mother to Gaeli. A mentor, someone who was always there when she needed guidance or someone to talk to. She felt alone without Junu there to guide her, and she didnt know where to go from here. It seemed as if everything was resolved. There was a new queen on the way, Snoke was dead, Ben and Rey were together, and happy, and she just didnt know.

"Care if I join you?" Finn said from below, on the balcony on the tower.

"I won't stop you." She retorted.

"You can say no, ya know." Finn said leaning against the banister looking up.

"What do you want?" Gaeli snapped.

Finn raised his arms in truce.

"Just wanted to know what you were doing out here this late." He said sheepishly.

"Whats it to you?" Gaeli asked.

Finn rolled his eyes and turned, facing out towards the city, his back to Gaeli. He was quiet, as he rested against the marble railing.

"Some people care ya know?" He said, to no one in particular.

Gaeli tilted her head and slowly eased her way off the roof with the stealth and agilety of a feline. She made her way over and leaned her back against the railing a foot from Finn, folding her arms.

"I miss my queen." Gaeli said softly.

"Phasmas sister? Jane... June... Juno..."

"Junu." Gaeli said slightly annoyed.

"Right. Sorry." Finn said fidgeting. "I'm not good with names."

Gaeli gave a small smile and turned, mirroring Finns postion. Looking at the inky horizon before her she began to talk.

"For so long I was in her care. She taight me how to fight, use the force, be confident in who I was, but there was something always off. Something I could never accept. And it hurts to know I didn't get a chance to fix it. Ill never be able to apologize to her. Or thank her for all she gave me." She said lowly, rubbing her arm.

Finn looked at the woman beside him, in awe and sympathy.

"I'm sorry Gaeli. I didnt know." He said gently. "Kinda explains a lot." He chuckled. "I must have looked so childish when I first came here." He said smiling to the city.

Gaeli chuckled.

"If Ben had let me, you'd be in a worse condition than Rey was."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Leia wouldn't have let it get that far." He said grinning.

Gaeli rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. Mmhmm. Sure."

"Hey I can hold my ground." Finn boasted.

"You're a daffodil." Gaeli chuckled.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_."

"Are _too."_ Gaeli said grinning.

Finn rolled his eyes and huffed, a smile playing at his lips. He continued to look into the distance, letting the moment pass into comfortable silence.

"Were a lot alike. You and me." Finn said after a while.

"That so?" Gaeli mused.

"Yeah. I was trained from birth under the First Order, to become a super soldier. FN-2187. I passed all the exams and trainings, just could never get over why we had to follow orders blindly. Poe was captured by the Order and he and I broke free of the Order. He gave me my name, you know. Finn. We crash landed on Jakku. That's when I met Rey. She had a BB-8 droid the Order was looking for. Not sure how she managed, but somehow she got caught right in the middle of it." Finn smiled. "She was the one who helped me break free of my fear, and the reason I joined the Resistance. Well, what's left of it anyway." He sighed.

Gaeli stood there, and gathered all of the information, a question burning in her mind.

"Why does everyone fear Kylo Ren?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship it.
> 
> You ship it.
> 
> We ship it.
> 
> And if not. Get on board. Because I will go down with this ship.


	13. Sketchbooks and Checkbooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil. I know.
> 
> But hey we have a little fluff then girl time. 
> 
> Also props to Gaeli for being the bigger person. And Finn and Gaeli are going to be precious I promise.
> 
> Love you guys.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

"Christian, this is a  _car."_

\--Anastasia, Fifty Shades Of Grey

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

Gaeli stood there looking out at the stars, absorbing everything that Finn had just told her. She was in shock really. She never knew Kylo like that, of course there was the attack on the city by the first order, but everything else Finn said, really hit her. Now she knew why Finn was so worried, and why everykne was so cautious with Ben. But it wouldnt change the way she acted around him, she decided. Ben didnt need someone else to tip toe around him. He needed the truth sometimes, and the truth from someone he could trust.

 

_______________________________________

 

When Ben opened his eyes, he laid in an empty bed, that was cool, meaning Rey had left long before. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. Ben looked around the room and there was still no sign on Rey, but there was a note on the side table.

 

_'Didn't want to wake you, went out to the gardens again, eat before you come.'_

 

Ben smiled at the note and looked at her handwriting, it wasnt all that neat and pretty like his mothers, but it still was legible and looked liked hers. He tucked away the thought to ask her where she learned to write in the back of his mind.

Getting up, Ben decided to shower quickly and throw on some clothes that were in the closet. The people here were big on fancy and formal wear, but he didnt mind just a light tunic and pants and his old leather boots. They were comfortable and they were at all hot like his former black wear, which was nice for colder planets and the _Finalizer,_ but not for a planet as temperate as Ogegia.

Following Reys wishes, Ben grabbed a few protein packs, some fruit, and canisters of water and threw them in a satchel, before heading out to the gardens. He knew in the back of hus mind that Rey hadn't eaten, and would be prompted about it. She thought he didnt know her. Silly girl.

Ben found Rey in the gardens, just as she had said she would be, and yet something struck him as odd. His little star was sitting in a field of flowers, with a pad of paper, and what looked like charcoal in her hands. She was drawing. Drawing the flowers and plants before her.

"Rey?" Ben asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Ben. Hi." She said covering her work and jumping slightly.

Ben smiled and sat down in front of Rey, placing the pack on his lap.

"I didnt know you drew." He said softly, gesturing to the sketch pad.

"I don't. Well not very well. Luke gave me some paper and quills back on Ach-to, and I doodled more than wrote." She explain, turning a slight pink shade.

"So that explains why you know how to write." He said, his question answering itself.

"Luke thought I should know how to." She said quietly.

"And rightfully so. I'm glad you do know how." He said smiling.

"Thanks? I think?" She said smiling.

He returned her smile and took a protein pack and water canister out of the pack and handed it to her. He smiled as she rolled her eyes and took them from him and started makinv her way through them, putting her sketch pad down.

"Just like the first time." She commented, and he nodded thinking back to their first meal.

"We were different people back then." He said with meloncholy.

Rey smiled amd picked up her sketch book again and started drawing once more. Ben raised his eyebrows, but didn't question it, instead he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, in some weird form of meditation. It was a peaceful day, and Ben hadn't really taken anytime to just relax with Rey in what seems like forever.

 

·····

 

Ben couldnt tell if he dozed off or not. He fell into some sort of trance: with the sun on his face, the warmth of it; the smell of the garden, the sweetness of it; and the sound of Reys charcoal, and the melody of it. The only thing that pulled him from it was the voice of a friend.

"His hair is poofier." Gaeli said.

Ben peaked his eye open, and saw the Togruta standing behind Rey, looking down at Reys drawing.

"You were drawing me?" Ben accused, raising his eyebrow, intrigued.

Rey turned a slight shade of pink and again, held the pad to her chest covering it.

"You just looked so peaceful, and I was drawing, and you were there and..." Rey babbled.

Kylo laughed and motioned for his love to stop fumbling out an explaination.

"Its alright Rey. No harm done." He said soothing her anxiety.

"Besides it was really good." Gaeli said sitting down beside her, making her flush a deeper red.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly.

"Can I see?" Ben asked.

"Probably not from there." Rey said smirking.

"Ha ha. Now hand it over." He said, holding his hand out.

"No." She said defiantly.

Kylo raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"No?" He asked carefully grinning.

"You heard me." She countered, grinning back.

"Maybe I'll just have to take it from you then."

"You wouldn't."

Ben used the force to pull Reys charcoal to his hand.

"Try me."

 

_______________________________________

 

"Okay! Enough! Jeez you two." Gaeli said cutting in. "I'm glad to see you guys back to normal, but you both know this will end up with that picture ruined, and I'm sure neither of you want that."

They both grumbled in response.

"Heaven forbid you two ever have to agree on something." Gaeli muttered getting up. "Finn and I are going out tonight. A little pub downtown. I came here to invite you two. Would you like to come?" Gaeli asked.

Rey looked at Ben, and something passed between them.

"Alright." Rey said. "When?"

"17:00."

"Guess we'll see you then." Rey said with a smile.

"Well actually, I also came to see if you wanted to come and do some shopping with me for tonight?"

"Uh, sure." She said, glancing at Ben, who smiled and nodded.

 

·····

 

"So what were you two arguing about?" Gaeli asked sifting through the ridiculous amout of clothes at the shop.

The couple had fought in hushed tones before they had left to town to shop that left Rey in a sour mood.

"Nothing." Rey grumbled a few feet away.

Gaeli laughed. "Oh come on. It wasn't nothing. Whats Mr. Perfect not so perfect about?"

Rey groaned.

"Apparently, he wasnt kidding when he said he would buy me anything when this was over." She muttered.

"So... You don't have to pay for anything... I'm not seeing the problem?" Gaeli questioned.

"Okay yeah, sure, its nice, but I can do things myself." She said stubbornly. "Including pay for things I'm buying for myself."

Gaeli laughed.

"So what I'm hearing is, is that we have who knows how many credits from the supreme leader of the, ya know galaxy, at our expense?" She grinned at Rey.

Rey sulked for half a minute, then picked up on what Gaeli was suggesting.

"Oh he's gonna regret it." Rey said grinning back, something wicked in her eye.

"That's my girl."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor guys wont know what hit them.


	14. A Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK IM NOT DEAD.
> 
> nor is this work abandoned. My life just got really scrappy for the past few months and I havent had the motivation.
> 
> But I'm here now, and things are looking up. Of curse its exam season so I cant promise regular updates, but, hey this work isnt dead. I love my babies and writing about them.

 

 

 

"Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't"

-Dangerous Woman, Arianna Grande

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

When the afternoon was done Rey and Gaeli had almost more than they could carry. Gaeli had done nothing but egged Rey on to buy everything that was even an option.

If Rey was honest it was fun. She never had a waredrobe of her own before, or really clothes outside of the same outfit she wore daily on Jakku. Sure there had been the one gifted by Gaeli, and a few others here and there, but never clothes of her choosing.

Most of the clothes were simple and comfortable, but some of them were bought more in mind for Kylo than herself. Not that she didnt like the more risque clothes, she liked them just fine, but she never would have walked out of the store with them if it weren't for Kylo and how dumbfounded hed be because of them.

Of course Gaeli more than approved. She knew that Rey had never explored how she could really embrace her own beauty and seeing her buy these clothes made Gaeli happy for her friend. She had picked up a few things of her own, including something for tonight, and a few other things that Rey said she couldnt not get. So the girls left the shop, laughing and ready to give their boys a run for their money. Or rather Bens money.

 

·····

 

"So what now?" Rey asked as they walked out of the store.

"Well we can head back to my place and get ready, you can always grab your stuff from there later." Gaeli suggested.

Rey thought about it then nodded. There was no way she would be able to get ready on her own. She didnt know a thing about what should or shouldn't be done to make herself more appealing.

'You're already beautiful.' Ben said softly in her head.

'Creep.' She accused him.

'You wound me.' He said feigning hurt.

'And you stalk me, so were even. And get out of my head. You'll ruin my surprise for you.' She scolded.

'Surprise?' Was all he managed to asked before Rey threw up her mental defences against her sneaking other half.

Gaeli grinned at Rey.

"Did you do it?" She asked.

Rey laughed and nodded. "He knows somethings coming for him." She grinned.

"Good. Now lets go and see just how hard we can make him blush tonight." Gaeli said with a glint of mischief in her eye.

The walk back to Gaelis room -well, room was an understatement, it had a kitchenette and a lounge, unlike Rey and Bens- was full of laughs and scheming of just exactly what they were going to wear tonight.

Arriving there, they set their bags down and went ruffling through them, to find the best options. Rey pulled out a piece that she had been wary of when taking it off the rack, but the grin on Gaelis face when she stepped out of the dressing room rose her love for the black skimpy dress. The more she looked in the mirror, the more she fell in love with it, and her confidence of herself in the dress rose.

It was a deep black, high collared, and tight all the way down her chest, waist, and thighs, where it stopped higher above her knee then Rey thought was possible. She had never seen fashion like this anywhere, but to be fair, she hasn't seen much of anywhere. Yet the low back of the dress and the tight sleeves that went to her wrists baffled the girl.

"I hope youre taking that out to put it on." Gaeli said walking and shuffling things behind Rey.

"I don't know if I can." Rey said worrying her lip.

"Oh come on, you cant not wear that." Gaeli encouraged. "It'll give him a heart attack."

Rey gave a smile and nodded, thinking of what Ben would think of her in the dress and her confidence rose again.

"Alright. Fine." Rey said, freeing the peice from it wrapping and setting it on Gaelis bed beside her.

She frowned and turned. "Isnt this a little too fancy? I mean aren't we going to a pub?" Rey asked.

The only pubs she knew of were the ones on Jakku, of which anyone dressed like this would-

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, and pushed back the thought of what could happen. Of what did happen.

"Rey?" Gaeli asked softly.

Rey took a breath and opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm fine." She said giving a smile.

Gaeli studied her friend for a moment.

"Go get changed, then we can worry about what to do with your hair and face." Gaeli said grinning, deciding not to pry her friend.

"Hey I like my face, thank you very much." Rey said, mocking offense.

"Mmhmmm. Now go." Gaeli said as she shooed Rey off.

Rey shoved the dress back into the bag it came in, for the bag had something else in it, again, just for Ben. They had caught her eye in the store and baffled her. It had taken a very hasty explanation from Gaeli what they were for, after she laughed at Rey, becuase she assumed it was a joke.

The delicate under garments were soft in her hands, and a black, again like the dress she was daring to wear. The top was strappy and created stark silhouettes on her exposed back from the dress, tbat accented her toned shoulders and back. The underwear itself was just as strappy at the bra, it made sure that no seams were seen in the silhouette of her dress as it curved around her waist. 

Rey took a deep breath and walked into Gaelis bathroom and started stripping her light tunic and pants that she had become accoustumed to, and began dressing for the night ahead of her.

 

·····

 

Just outside her door, in the furthest part of Gaelis place, was her friend on her Comm, talking to first Ben then Finn, changing the plans slightly. It wasnt until Reys hesitancy about the pub, that Gaeli remebered her panic attack aboard the Finalizer the night they had drinks and was prompted about it.

Immediately she knew that Rey was leary about the pub, and called their compainions to change the location of the outing. Ben took to the change quicker and Finn had to think a moment then agreed. They had decided that they would meet up at Gaelis place then go from there.

Gaeli was on the phone with Ben when Rey made her way out to show her friend.

"You know there I live...." Gaeli trailed off gaping at Rey.

"Whats wrong?" Ben asked, suddenly on edge.

"Oh youre in for it tonight." Gaeli said grinning, and Rey laughing, when she figured out it was Ben on the Comm.

"Uh..." The receiver muffled out.

"Okay see you tonight bye." Gaeli rushed out quickly ending the call. She looked at Rey under a careful eye.

"Turn." The Togruta said.

Rey slowly spun, showing off her whole ensemble.

"Damn girl. You clean up nice." Gaeli said. "Now for that hair." She said, eyeing Reys messy top bun with flyaways everywhere.

"Wait, what was that call about?" Rey questioned.

"I just told the boys to meet us here, so we can all go there together." Gaeli said nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay, good idea. Um. Shouldnt you go get changed? Before we tackle, well the rest of me?" Rey asked 

Gaeli rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be two minutes." She said grabbing her dress and going to change in her room.

Rey looked around the kitchenette, the stainless shiny appliances, and stsrted thinking of how many portions they would give her. Enough for a few months at least.  She chuckled to herself and remembered she didnt have to worry about that anymore. She always had someone shoving food in front of her. She had people to look out for her now. Her mother, Bens mother, Finn, Gaeli, and Ben, always Ben. He was always there for her. Always ready to lay down everything at her feet. Rey smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around herself rubbing the soft fabric that covered her arms.

"You okay?" Gaeli said coming back into the kitchen.

Rey looked up and smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good," Rey looked at what Gaeli was wearing. "And might I use the words of a very wise woman, 'Damn girl.'" She said grinning.

Gaeli was in a strapless deep red dress, that clung to her figure and went to the floor, with slits up both legs, to about her mid thigh.

Gaeli laughed and did a turn for Rey as well allowing her to see the whole dress.

"There not gonna know what hit them." Rey said grinning.

"Not at all. Now lets go fix up your hair and face." Teased Gaeli pulling Rey to her bathroom to help the poor girl with the beauty side of life that she knew little about.

 

·····

 

The time ticked away as the girls laughed and gosspied in front of Gaelis large vanity as she applied cosmetics to Reys face that they had purchased earlier that day, when Rey confessed her lack of them.

Gaeli first worked on her hair, and after deciding she had no idea how or what to do with it, she enlisted some help.

With in ten minutes, both Phasma and Leia were fawning over the girls and buzzing around the two girls, gossiping and helping.

Rey ended up with her hair in gentle waves and a complex braid that followed both sides of her middle part, that waterfalled her hair down as it went across her head. There were delicate pins without that held small sparking stones which graced her braids, stading out starkly against her chocolate colored hair. Leia had taken over for her face, and decided to go simple and natural for Reys first time with makeup. She carefully brought out her natural beauty, and only added gems to the outside of her eyes, slightly above her cheek bones, to match the ones in her hair. Other than that, everything was of browns and golds. Except, for the lip stain that Gaeli held in front of her face.

"No." Rey said seeing the color. "No, no, no, no."

"Oh come on Rey," Gaeli whined. "Be bold. Make him want you." She said smirking waving the cherry red stain in front of her.

"He wants me plenty, thank you very much." Rey said stubbornly.

This got a laugh from the mothers. Rey looked to them for help.

"Its up to you, sweetheart." Phasma said. Leia nodded in agreement.

Rey groaned and grapped the color from Gaeli.

"I hate you all." She said carefully appling the brightly colored liquid to her lips.

A knock on the door tore their attention from the stubborn girl.

"Ill get it." Leia offered, getting up. Phasma followed suit.

"Its Finn!" Phasma called to the girls.

A slight flush rose in Gaelis cheeks.

"How do I look?" She asked suffering slightly. Never had Rey seen her friend be nervous about anything before.

"You look amazing. I'm glad its Finn you're going out with tonight." Rey said taking her hands. "Now get out there and make him drool." She said grinning.

Gaeli grinned back and hugged Rey.

"Bens here!" Phasma said a moment later.

Reys eyes went wide, and her pulse quickened.

Gaeli laughed. "Come on. Lets go give them a run for their money."

 

_______________________________________

 

The moment Rey stepped into his line of sight, he knew he was a goner.

She was in a skin tight black dress that was short and hugged her frame, in ways he never knew could be done by cloth. But it didn't stop there, no, for her hair was in gentle curls that framed her face, and cascaded down her shoulders. And still it was hardly the last striking thing. Oh no. Her skin looked flawless, and thick dark lashes framed her deep hazel eyes, her cheeks glowed and her lips...

Were

Bright

Red.

Oh he was in over his head.

His Rey flushed and looked down, he followed her eyes, down her figure, her ling lean tan legs, and to a pair of shoes that completed his demise. Black and glossy, and gave her a good few inches.

He followed back up to her face where she was biting at her lip nervously. Her discomfort pulled him from his trance, as he took unsteady steps towards her, and pulled her chin up to look at him, for she was still looking at the floor.

"I should let you go shopping more often." He whispered, smiling at her height. She was still shorter than him despite her advantage.

Rey graced him with a smile, and suddnely he didnt want to go out to dinner. He wanted to spend the night unwrapping the girl in front of him.

"You like it?" She asked, unsure of her words.

"You dont know what I want to do to you right now." He whispered dangerously low, with a spark in his eyes. This made Rey turn a deep shade of red, and he could feel how it affected her.

"Hey lovebirds!" Gaeli called from somewhere behind them.

Kylo let out a low growl, and Rey giggled at his response.

"Tonight." She said softly. So soft he almost missed it.

Tonight.

What could that possible mean coming from his little star.

He guessed hed find out.

 

Tonight.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, here are our kids, growing up. I can't promise this fic will stay smut free any longer. But I'll see how it goes. 
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> I really do.
> 
> And I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long.


	15. Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU.
> 
> I promise this was published on the 4th. Ao3 didn't let me do that for some reason. Anyway.
> 
> I hope you've seen Infinty War. I have theories if you want to talk bug me on Tumblr. At MissMarrinette still. Id love to hear yours as well. 
> 
> This is also twice as long as a normal chapter. So have fun. 
> 
> Also, Dress by Taylor Swift is kinda perfect for this chapter.

"Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me  
Flashback to my mistakes  
My rebounds, my earthquakes  
Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me  
And I woke up just in time  
Now I wake up by your side  
My one and only, my lifeline  
I woke up just in time  
Now I wake up by your side  
My hands shake, I can't explain this  
  
Say my name and everything just stops  
I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off"

\--Dress, Taylor Swift

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

Rey could feel all eyes on her. More importantly she could feel Ben's eyes on her, and his thoughts weren't so quiet.

She chuckled.

'Naughty.' She threw at him in his mind.

'Says the one wearing _that.'_ He countered smirking.

They were walking side by side behind Gaeli and Finn, with Reys hand nested in the crook of Ben's elbow. Rey haf let her mental walls down a while ago, as they walked out if Gaelis, bidding farewell to Leia and Phasma, after fawning over the couples going out tonight. Leias eyes shined at the sight of her son cleaned up and going out.

Its what she always wanted for her son. Never the Jedi way, or the power, just a way for him to be himself. She always blamed herself for the position that he was born into. He never asked for it. He had it pushed on him. All the years of guilt and sadness, faded slightly seeing her son like this, with a woman he loved, and who let him have the simple things in life. She sighed as watched as her son left, a soft smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

 

_______________________________________

 

The pub was warm and inviting. Well it wasnt much of a pub, but it didn't really classify as a reastuant either. It was an in between. Which was fine with Rey. The less drunks the better. Her fears still lurked on the edges of her mind, but Kylo would be there to brush them away, into the vast inkyness of nothing beyond. It made her relaxed and calm, and allowed her to enjoy the night.

The group of four sat at a table in the back corner, First Finn, then Gaeli, then Rey, and finally Ben, all around a table in a stiff booth. There was an overhead lamp that threatened Ben's head as he went to sit, but all in all provided warm ligjt to illuminate their menus. Of which Rey had never heard of anything on it. She glanced at Kylo who was staring at the menu intently. Rey huffed and closed her menu and looked at Gaeli.

"So what's good here?" Rey asked smiling and sitting back in her section of the booth.

Gaeli glanced up from her menu and studied her friend.

"You might like the noodles," Gaeli said, looking back down at her menu. "They're not what they once were, but theyre still pretty good."

Rey nodded and again unfolded her menu and scanned it for what Gaeli was talking about.

_Buckwheat noodles, served with Malreaux._

Rey felt Ben question what she read.

"What?" She asked.

"Malreaux," he said as if it explained everything.

Rey rolled her eyes.

"What about it?"

"Its a name, of a wealthy family long ago. And I'm sure thats not who theyre serving, so considered my interest peaked." He said, still gazing at his menu.

"Its a type of bread." Gaeli answered. "Its quite sweet, and came from that famy themselves. They sought refuge here, once upon a time, and offered their recipe as a thanks to us."

"Well that's interesting." Rey said not sounding interested in it at all.

This got a laugh from the group.

"Well we can't all be incredibly okay with not knowing things darling." Ben said smiling and pressing a kiss to the side of her head, as he put down his menu and placed a hand on her knee.

"Its not that I don't want to, its just that..  Well no, youre right. I really don't care and I'm okay with that." She said smiling back at him, raising an eyebrow to his sudden change in posture, but left it unquestioned.

"How do you deal with these two?" Finn asked Gaeli, finally speaking fir the first time since the small talk he made with Gaeli on the way here.

"I learn to tune them out." She said grinning.

"Well that's just rude." Rey countered.

"And so is that." Gask I said gesturing to them.

Rey shrugged and Kylo shifted again, moving his hand from Reys knee to around her shoulder, so that she could lean against him. Her skin still tingled from where his hand touched her skin moments ago.

Their waitress finally arrived and asked for their drink orders, after boasting about their wine selections, to which Rey tuned out. Gaeli glanced at her friend, as did Finn, as if they were asking permission. Well, Finns eyes didnt exactly meet hers, but slightly above. He was asking Kylo for permission.

That was hysterical.

"Go for it." She said nonchalantly.

Rey really didnt mind if her friends drank. If that's what they wanted, and they enjoyed it, it was fine by her. She just wasn't going to drink it.

"And maybe some champagne for the lovely couple here?" The waitress said, coming unreasonably close to Ben.

"No thank you, just water please." He said, seeming unphased by her close proximity.

Rey smiled sweetly at the waitress, and placed her hand on Kylo's knee batting her eyelashes up at the overconfident girl.

Both Gaeli and Finn watched the whole thing in amusement. That waitress had chosen the wrong girl to mess with, and soon she would find out.

Moments later their drinks were back, and their orders taken. Kylo again ordered for Rey, who was smiling like a fox at the server, who again stood too close, and purposely brushed hands with her Ben when taking the menus from him. He tightened his grasp around her arms and rubbed small circles on her shoulder, but said nothing else.

"So, Rey, how do you like our waiter?" Finn asked a smile playing at his lips.

Rey narrowed her eyes and gave a small growl at her brother of a friend. He laughed, and Gaeli followed suit, they too nestling together back in the booth.

'Did she really bother you that much?' Kylo asked softly. Rey couldn't tell if it was in her head, or spoken aloud, for his voice was low and as soft as velvet. Rey didn't respond, but instead intertwined her fingers with his, that rested on her shoulder and led them down to hold her waist.

'She overstepped. I went through a lot of hell to get you, and I'm not letting some overeager slut take you away.' Rey replied, leaving his hand to hold her waist as she layed her head on his shoulder.

'What a jealous little thing you are.' Kylo mused, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, smiling into her hair.

The waitress soon came back with their dishes, and after she looked at the death glare Rey was giving her, decided not to engage with Kylo any longer, other than pleasantries.

"Damn girl, you're really territorial there." Gaeli said raising her eyebrows. "Even without the force you can read the hatred in your posture."

Rey blushed and shrank back into Bens side and moved her noodles around with her fork. Ben threw a quick glare at Gaeli and rubbed Reys waist.

'I rather like you being territorial.' He said again, with his voice as soft as velvet.

This had Rey blushing for an entirely different reason.

"Lets play a game." Gaeli said, after their meals haf been eaten and table clared away, by a different waitress, no less. "Truth or dare. Just like the first time."

"I remember that not going so well Gaeli." Ben warned in a soft, yet harsh tone.

Gaeli rolled her eyes. 

"I'm game," Rey chimed in.

Kylo studied her then nodded.

They group dove into their game, head first, becoming animated about what to make the others do.

Rey learned so much, like: Gaelis middle name was Samanta, Finn had never played an instrument, and Ben had never ridden an animal for transport. She never would have guess this of her companions.

With a few drinks in the other couple, they began being bolder in what they asked, shifting to more dares than truths.

"Kiss her." Gaeli grinned, her cheeks pink from the alcohol.

Ben furrowed his brows in confusion and placed a soft kiss on Reys lips. To which Gaeli would not accept.

"Kiss _her._ Like you mean it." Gaeli insisted.

Kylo glanced down at Rey, who looked up at him through her thick lashed, with the doe eyes he always loved. Her force signature (or soul, whatever) read as anxious and nervous. He had never outwardly expressed his affection in a public setting such as this. Ben smiled down on Rey and gently lifted her chin up, so their lips would meet, and he kissed her as if they were alone, and she was the only thing tethering him to the planet.

Once more Rey invaded his senses and consumed his thoughts and feelings. Her touch left burning trails down his arm and chest and she felt for him, to steady herself.

Finn let out a low whistle and Rey pulled away from his lips, leaving him breathless, and blushing in the warm light of the place. Rey smiled up at him and licked her lips slowly, biting at her lower one looking up at him in a way that made him want to do so much more than kiss her.

Again Rey blushed for an entirely different reason, as Finn and Gaeli laughed at the couple.

Rey whipped her head around and stared down Gaeli.

"Kiss him." She grinned at her friend.

Gaeli looked at her friend in shock, then shrugged and, with little to no grace that Ben had, pressed her lips to Finns, who was still quite shocked at Reys dare, and kissed him. Rey quickly averted her eyes and she felt Bens body rumble with laughter next to her. She looked up at him.

"You're awfully bold tonight." He said smiling down at her, which again made Rey turn red. "And quite flushed," he murmered stroking her cheeks softly.

Again Finn interrupted them by clearing his throat, grinning, as if he had just won all the credits in the galaxy, his arm, now holding Gaeli to his side.

"Do I get credit for this?" Rey asked gesturing to Gaeli and Finn.

"If I get credit for that." Gaeli countered looking at her and Ben.

"Deal." Rey said smiling.

Again Ben laughed beside her and pulled her closer. His laughs were few and far between, but she loved each one, and loved it more when she was the one to draw it from him.

By the end of the night Reys sides hurt from laughing too much, and was wonderfully exhausted, as she and Ben made their way back to the palace, her shoes in one hand, and other tucked in Ben's arm. Gaeli and Finn had decided to actually go out later into the night, to go dancing and probably more drinking, to which Rey politely declined to, and Ben of course followed suit.

So in the cool night they walked side by side, the street lanters starting to glow, and light their way home. Rey was smiling to herself as she walked along, thinking how more than anything this was what she wanted. Travelling the galaxy, or saving it, or ruling it was too much. She never knew she wanted this, until it was given to her.

Rey began to slow down, and become dead in her feet, as the days events sunk into her bones and weighed them down.

"Tired?" Ben said looking down on her.

Rey nodded.

In one quick movement Ben leaned down and scooped Rey up into her arms, craddeling her, as he had done so many times before. A protest was on her lips before the movement was finished.

"Hush," he said softly. "Let me carry you." His golden amber eyes tore through hers and pacified any fire in hers. Rey nodded and layed her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can walk myself." She mumbled.

A laugh purred through him.

"I know, but I don't mind carrying you. Its one weight that will never be too heavy for me."

Rey rolled her eyes.

"Sap." She accused.

He made a sound of agreement. Rey looked up at Ben, debating whether or not to question his sudden change in mood. A small thought flirted through her mind, to creep into his, but she decided against both. Yes she could use the force, and probably easily see what he was thinking, but it wasn't about that. She wanted him to feel safe with her, so that he could talk to her, without her invasion.

It didn't take long for Ben to make his way up to their room, and open the door and close it behind them. Rey expected him to put her down once they crossed the threshold, but he didn't. Instead he walked to the bathroom and set her on the counter, the only light coming from the moon above, and the beacons that still shone bright in the sky. His eyes danced in the moonlight, the gold in them shining bright. The dim light chiseling his features, making them more pronounced: godlike.

"Ben?" She asked softly.

He shushed her gently and began to undo the pins in her hair, placing them on the counter beside her, then running his fingers through her wavy hair. He cupped her face and stroked her cheeks softly with his thumbs, admiring her in the soft glow, her big doe eyes staring up at him in wonder.

He slid his hands down to her shoulders and delicately allowed his fingers to brush the fabric off her shoulders, and followed it down her arms, allowing the dress to fall down, as far as the path would allow it.

"Ben?" She asked again watching him.

"Trust me?"

It wasnt a demand. Or a statement. Or an accusation. Simply a question, of whether she did or not. 

"I do."

He gave a beautiful smile that took her breath away. She helped him and slid her arms out of the black fabric that encased them. He leaned down softly and placed a kiss to the base of her neck, his breath warm against her skin, his lips leaving her burning for more. His lips followed a soft trail across her shoulder, to the strap that rested on it. She felt his smile against her skin.

"You know just how to drive me crazy, don't you?" He asked amused, reaching his hands back up and repeating his trails with his fingers, this time, the straps falling to the wayside.

"Mmhmmm." Rey said softly.

Ben pulled away slowly, and again cupped her face looking into her eyes.

"My statement still stands. If you're not ready, we dont have to do anything tonight. I'm alright with waiting." He said softly, comforting her.

She nodded, acknowledging his words. 

"Do you want this?" Rey asked in a small voice.

"I want you happy."

"I want you happy. Now, do you want this?"

Bens eyes flashed to hers, and a spark ignited them.

"I want you. I want your soft skin," he trailed his fingers down her sides. "I want your warmth," his lips blazed a trail down her neck, "I want you, the purest form of you I can have." He purred out holding her waist.

"Then lets get me out of this dress, and you out of those clothes." Rey said softly, purring her words right back.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. 
> 
> Cuteness.
> 
> And you should know what happens next chapter. If you want to avoid that, I'll leave out any major plot devices. If not, well, it wont be *that* explicit. I have an innocent reputation to uphold. 
> 
> Annd sometimes you dont know if your reafy or not, but you know you want to give your partner something more, and you're comfortable with that something more. That's when you know you're more ready then you were. 
> 
> Its different for everyone. I'm just telling you what ive learned from experience. It was 6 months before I let my SO touch me in any way that want friendly. 
> 
> You have the right to say no. You have the duty to respect that. A relationship is made of two parts. Respect both.


	16. Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Hello!
> 
> I have an AICE Chemistry exam tomorrow and I'm totally gonna pass. Yep. I'm gonna pass. Thats it. Woo. Ha. Haha. Ha. 
> 
> some one help me. 
> 
>  
> 
> On that note. Its finally time. With that said, there is nothing majorly explicit in this chapter. Well, other than, *ahem* anyway, if you are too young, please, just don't. Dont make me mother you. 
> 
> I love you kiddos. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

"Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now...

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

 

And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, saw that's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is louder than ever  
I'm feeling alive, I'm feeling alive

 

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get"

 

\-- A Twist In My Story, Secondhand Serende

 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

He laid her back slowly on the bed. She had her hands wrapped around his arms, and slowly let them slide down as Rey sank back into the softness of the bed.

"Youre so beautiful, Rey." He whispered softly to the skin of her shoulder.

He could feel her heart racing in her chest and he slowly moved his hand carefully between her breasts and felt her heart purr under his fingertips. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever felt. It burned his fingertips, running desire through his bones. He hovered closely to her, to keep her warm in the cold night air, but not to smother her.

Rey closed her eyes and took a breath and held it in. Kylo's eyes flashed up to hers and he moved his hand from her chest to her chin.

"Rey," he called softly. "Rey open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered open and again he was met with her big wide eyes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, brushing his lips against hers.

"Keep your eyes open." He murmered.

"Make me." She huffed out.

This made him truely smile. There was his little spitfire.

He traced his hands down her arms and grinned wickedly.

"I always could." He purred, using the force to hold her wrists down to the bed. The look of shock on her face made it all worth it.

"Kylo." She warned, her eyes blazing in rebellion.

He let out a small laugh and released her bonds. "Maybe one day." He mused.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"And in yours." He smirked. This had her flustered again.

Kylo smiled and slowly leaned down once more and pressed his lips to hers, but not for a fleeting kiss, but for something much more. Her lips burned against his, moving in a dance that matched his. Her tongue pressed against his and fought for dominance, but didnt prevail. Kylo tangled his hands in Reys hair and craddled her head delicately, pulling her to him, kissing her roughly and thoroughly.

 

__________________________________________

 

Rey was afraid at first. She had never done this before with anyone. Well not while wanting to. It scared her. And Ben knew it. He knew exactly how to calm her down. How to make her feel in the moment and like the most important person alive. Like the only person alive.

His hands were magic, and warm against her completely bare skin, blazing trails down her arms, chest, stomach, sides, anywhere he could reach. They drew her in and called to her. Calling her to relax, and let go. To be his.

His lips were everywhere. On her neck, shoulders, collar bones, jaw. Kissing, sucking and nipping, adoring her skin, making her feel loved and wanted. He made her feel loved and wanted.

Most of all she wanted him. For the first time, she truly wanted him in a way she never thought she could again. So many deep fears, built up walls against it. The fire of desire pooling in her stomach, now ran free under his touch, yearning and pleading to be satisfied.

"Kylo," she whispered softly, breaking away from the heated kiss he had engaged.

He was panting raggedly and his hair was tossuled about his face, slightly tickling her own.

"Rey," he replied, knowing and understanding her soft plea in the night air.

He slowly lifted up from her, and silenced her protests as he began kissing a trail down the middle of her chest, between her breasts, down her stomach and veered towards her hip bones, giving them as much attention as he did her neck and shoulders. His hands made themselves busy kneading and massaging her breasts, his thumbs teasing circles around and over her nipples.

This made her squirm and whimper. He felt so good, and he hadnt even begun yet. It truly wasn't fair. Rey curled her hands into his hair and knotted in her fingers, anchoring herself to the only thing in the galaxy. She felt herself panting, letting out soft moans at his expert touch. A small part of her mind worried if he had done this before, but was quickly overruled by a hard nip at her hip.

Ben continued his trail downwards and hovered over her, his warm breaths sending shivers down her spine.

"Rey," he breathed softly.

"Mhmmm?" She managed to moan out.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked, hesitant.

She nodded. "As much as I love that you're being so polite, please. Just--"

She never finished her sentence. Or her train of thought. She couldn't think. Bens tongue had found its way into her warmth, making slow methodical circles around her opening, each time gently grazing her clit. Rey moaned out his name, and pulled on his hair more than she meant to, folding under the pleasure. She could feel Ben's grin on his face without even looking. Opeing her eyes would be too much effort anyways.

Kylo sped up his movements and kept his fingers dancing on her breasts. Rey felt his tongue slowly slide into her, as she moaned loudly and gasped at the new sensation.

" _Ben."_ She cried arching her shoulders in reflex.

He slowly pulled away from her and this time she looked, and saw him smiling up at her. He stealthily moved back up and over her, so that they were again face to face. He licked his lips and smiled and went back to suckling at her neck. After her heart rate had slowly ever so slightly, Kylo brushed some hair out of her face and nuzzled his nose to hers, once more engaging her in a passionate kiss that she would never forget.

Kylo slowly lowered his hips to hers, and she spread her legs for him not needing to be told, just knowing it should be done. She could feel him, his tip pressed just against her opening, where his tongue had just been. He looked her in he eyes again, and began to open his mouth to say the words she knew were coming. She cupped his cheek and placed her thumb over his lips to silence him.

"Please," she whispered softly.

He nodded and slowly eased himself into her. She rolled her eyes back in her head in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him, as he sank further into her. She felt his hips move back up, and again make their way back down, as he slowly allowed her to acclimate herself to him. With each steady thrust she felt herself fall deeper into pleasure.

"Kriff, _Rey,"_ Ben moaned into her ear raggedly.

That sent another wave of pleasure down her spine, as his hips slowly became fully pressed against hers, and he was completely inside of her. There was no pain or discomfort to her. Just the feeling of fullness, and love, and need.

" _Ready?"_ He whispered raggedly.

She nodded, and dug her nails into the skin of his back waiting. He began to move, slowly at first, drawing in and out in gentle thrusts, panting. Rey began to move her own hips against his, moving in sync with him. This urged him on. Ben rocked his hips faster, filling her again and again and again, pushing her into pleasure.

Rey mewled out a moan of his name, and he responded with a growl of hers. He quickly moved his hands under her thighs and threw her legs around his waist and held her waist, pulling her to him. This had Rey moaning and panting, clawing at his back, leaving deep red trails on his skin. Kylo raveshed his attention on her neck, biting and sucking hard, as he thrusted into her, pushing her farther and farther into her ecstasy. Rey could feel it building. She knew it wouldnt be long before pleasure would claim her.

Ben seemed to know too. He went faster and harder, pounding against her, moving his lips to her breast, sucking on her nipple, cradling her to him. Rey felt it close. She felt herself left go, and the pleasure to take over. She let it tear through her, as she let out a scream of pleasure. Of his name. Her back arched and legs tightened around him as she hit a climax she never had before. It wasn't before long that Ben had followed her on that same high, as he filled her with himself and gripped her tightly against him, moaning and praising her name.

 

·····

 

Her body felt leaden, not in a terrible way. No, in a way she wouldn't mind another day in her life. Ben had her cradled to his side, her legs tangled in his, her hands wrapped loosely around his neck, Ben went to move away but Rey protested almost immediately.

"Stay," she whispered though a pant.

Kylo smiled down on her and pulled her close, tucking her in his arms, like the first night they shared together.

"Do you want to get cleaned up?" He asked softly running his fingers through her hair, which had become damp with sweat.

Rey shook her head, and a laugh rumbled through Ben. He pressed his lips to her forehead and rubbed her back.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too." Rey responded.

Rey fell into a deep blissful sleep, the exhaustion overtaking her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well im going to hell. probably.


	17. Thrown Back In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?
> 
> Of course you did.  
> Hi.  
> I'm back.   
> Found something to write about, I have only a couple test days left then I'm off to see my Ben for a month. So I should have free time on my hand. So more writing and more drama.
> 
> Sorry for being gone so long.
> 
> I'm back and I love you all.

 

 

 

"Sometimes I wonder if love is worth fighting for,

Then I look at you,

And I'm ready for war."

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

He smiled as he saw Rey beside him, snoring softly, her hair tossuled about, giving her halo of chestnut brown. She had the white sheets tangled in her arms, clutching them to her chest, as if they might fly away. She was frowning in her sleep, which in turn made him frown. He gently used his thumb to smooth out the worry lines on her forehead, which only woke her. Her eyeflashes flutteted open and the big brown eyes he adore stared up at him. He gave her a smile and gently stroked her hair our of her face.

Rey smiled back and nuzzles back down into the softness of the covers. He let out a soft laugh at the girl. Ben pulled her closer and tucked her into his arms.

"Good morning." He offered her.

"Morning," she grumbed into his arms.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She gave a small laugh and he could feel her lips against his shoulder.

"I'm great." She said pulling away looking up at him. "And you?"

 "Couldn't ask for anything more."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Sap." She accused.

"Yeah, well, tough." He chuckled out.

Ben leaned down to kiss her once more but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rey let out a giggle.

"What?" He semi-snapped.

"You just growled at the door." She giggled.

He blinked. Did he? He was lost in thought when Rey got up from beside him and threw on a shirt she found on the floor (his shirt, evidently, so it covered most of her, like a dress), and walked to the door. He sighed and got up himself and headed to the bathroom to get up for the day, since staying in bed with Rey all day was no longer an option.

 

__________________________________________

 

Rey rubned her eyes and tied her hair back into a quick knot and walked towards the door.

 "Rey?"

It was Leia.

Rey opened the door and gave a smile.

"General." She offered.

"Oh please, just Leia."

Rey smiled and stepped back, opening the door more, to let Leia in.

 "Who is it?" Ben called from the bathroom.

"Your mother." Rey called back, making her way to the sofas in her room, where her and Leia sat.

The general smiled and sat across from her.

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Rey asked, avoiding using Leia's name. It didnt matter what the general said. It was still weird to call her by name.

"I've come to talk to you and Ben about the future of the galaxy." She said calmly.

"Oh,"

The galaxy? The last thing Rey was thinking about was the fate of the galaxy. She didnt really care either. It wasnt hers to worry about, was it?

It wasnt before long that Ben was by her side on high alert at her anxiety.

 ' _What?'_ He asked alarmed.

 Rey nodded a gesture to his mother, who took a breath and began again.

 "Ben, Rey, I know what you to have been though, and you more than deserve a break, but I'm afraid that's not something I can offer." She said solemnly.

 Kylo took Reys hand and held it tightly in his own. Rey made small soothing circles on the back of his hand and took a breath.

 "What's the problem?" She asked softly, allowing Ben to think, and not act too quickly. 

"Word's out that the supreme leader is dead. The First Order is descending into chaos."

 "Isnt that a good thing?" Rey thought aloud.

 "As much as I'd love to say yes, no. Its not my dear. The First Order controls much of the galaxy, and many strong military bases and strong governments, that without proper order, will descend into madness." Leia spoke softly, worry lines etching in her face.

"So, why doesnt the Resistance take over?" Rey asked.

"There are many that won't be... happy about a take over by a rebel group. The cooperation would be...strained, to say the least."

"So what do you want us to do?" Ben managed to get out.

Leia studied her son and took a deep breath.

"Ben, you are, technically, the new supreme leader-"

" _No."_ He growled out.

 "Ben, please," Leia tried.

" _No._ I'm not going back. You're _not_ dragging me back into this." He gritted through his teeth standing up and pacing. "And you're _not_ dragging Rey into this." He glared.

 "Ben,"

Rey held up her hand, to stop Leias pleas, as she watched Ben stand out on the balcony. She turned back to Leia and nodded.

"Ill talk to him about it."

"Thank you, dear." Leia stood.

 "I'm not saying I'll help him give you an answer you'll like, but I will talk him though it." Rey warned.

"Its all I ask." Leia smiled and gave Rey a quick hug. "Sorry for ruining the rest of your day." She said glancing at her sulking son.

Leia left, and Rey mare her way to the bathroom to get a shower and some real clothes on. She figured it wouldn't be smart to talk to him until he was calmed.

Rey allowed the warm water to relax her slightly sore muscles from the night before, something she hadnt though about since Leia walked in. She sighed softly and ran her fingers through her hair.

She sighed again, mulling over what Leia had said. Yes, technically Ben was the next in line to rule the First Order. But after everything, would he even consider going back? She thought and stood in under the water, until it started turning cool. Lost in thought she didn't notice her visitor until his warm hands that held her the night before, wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

Rey leaned her head back, and glanced up at her Ben. He was looking down and nuzzling at her ear. She smiled softly and turned cupping his face gently. He looked at her, his eyes heavy and melancholy.

"You dont have to go back," Rey whispered softly. "We can leave now, take the Falcon, and not look back." She said stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Ben studied her, then pulled her into a close hug.

"I have to go back." He whispered.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt know if I wanted to go this way with the story but here we are.
> 
> They have a mess to clean up. So lets start.


	18. In Which The Author Isnt Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took an unexpected hiatus. Whoops. Im a terrible person. But never mind that. I know what you want. Angst. And Shenanigans. Yes, those. Im also going to comic con as dark!Rey in a month or less and Im hyped. But lets see how and if i can keep this going and remember how to write goodly.
> 
> I kid.
> 
> I know how to write welly. 
> 
> ;)
> 
> (I apologize in advance for the quote this time... IT JUST FIT SO WELL)

 

 

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid  
Please don't shut me out again,  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here"

 

\--For The First Time In Forever Reprise, Frozen

 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

"Okay, so you want to go back," Rey said, toweling her hair, sitting on the bed. "Can I ask why?"

Kylo stood on the balcony again, staring out at the horizon as the sun made its way into the baby blue sky. His hair was tied back into a simple braid; the whisps of it were the only part of him that showed any life. 

"I just have to, Rey." He said gathered. He turned and looked at her. His little Rey sitting there confused and seemingly innocent on the edge of the bed. Her bed. In her room. She had a place to belong. She had found it. But where did he belong? Where was he supposed to stay? Where was he supposed to have what she had?

"Ben, you belong with me," Rey said standing. He was projecting his thoughts again, though Rey wasn't above snooping into his mind at this point. This was an important topic and she knew that Ben wasn't exactly expressive with his feelings. She hopped up onto the banister of the balcony, sitting next to where Ben stood. She saw a brief spike in panic in him at her act, as if she might fall. She smiled at that. 

"Rey, I... I can fix this." He said quietly. 

"Fix what?"

"What I've done. What he did... The man I was before I met you."

She took a breath. She wanted to tell him that who he was didn't matter and it was who he was now that mattered. But she knew he wouldn't listen to that, she knew how he carried it with him like the sabers they carried at their sides. And she didn't want him to think that she didn't accept who he was before. That she didn't love the man before. She knew what he did. She knew the blood on his hands. She didn't love that it happened, but it didn't mean she loved him any less now. 

"Okay," She said, mimicking his soft tone. "Then let's fix this. Together."

He looked up at her and she gave him a smile. 

"What? Did you think I was gonna let you go back alone?" she humored.

"Rey, you can't-" He started.

"Like hell I can't." She snapped, took a breath and started again, "I won't let you do this alone. I understand you better than anyone. I can be there for you. Through it all."

"And if you don't like what I become?" He asks softly.

"Don't shut me out for that 'what ifs.' Please Kylo, tell me I mean more than that to you." She said with melancholy.

"Of course you do!" He rushed out. "Rey, I love you more than anything in this galaxy." He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. "I... I just cant promise you that everything will turn out okay, I cant promise that you'll be safe, or that this wont backfire on us. I... I can't,"

Rey gently cupped his face. 

"Ben, you don't have to promise any of that to me. You don't. I don't need that. Any of it. I just need you by my side. Can you promise me that?" She asked softly, looking up into his golden brown eyes.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"I promise." He whispered.

She smiled and moved her hands to wrap around his shoulders. 

"Then lets go find your mom and tell her."

He smiled and lifted her off the banister. She let out a peel of laughter and wrapped her limbs around him tighter, whining and laughing. He kissed her neck and whispered,

"I had such different plans for this morning for you."

Rey felt her cheeks burn red, as last night flashed into her mind. He laughed mischievously.

"Oh, so you do remember?" He questioned laying her back on the bed. 

Rey bit her lip, smiling and nodding. Ben's lips made their way to her neck and his hands to her breasts, talking to Leia was the last thing in her mind.

Leia and the galaxy could wait slightly longer. After all they had forever, didn't they?

 

__________________________________________________

 

Gaeli woke up beside the man she had spent the night with, well not 'spent the night' kinda night, but well...

Anyway. 

Judging by the light coming in through the windows, it was mid to late morning, which was weird. She normally was awake and ready to go before sunrise. 

She didn't want to admit that it was because of the man beside her, but, she did sleep better when someone was with her.

And Finn, stars Finn. He was funny, and kind, and very loyal to Rey, and all his friends for that matter. He made her laugh and was never anything but a gentleman towards her. It had been two days and here he was sleeping soundly beside her, drawing her back in, to slumber peacefully longer. His warmth calling to her, his steady breaths inviting her. She sighed. 

She couldn't.

She swore to herself.

Men left.

They were innconciderate.

Men were...

Well,

Rey had found Ben. Kylo. He had been a monster. He had been a murder, but now, he was... well. Loving, loyal, kind. 

He had Rey and Rey had him. 

Rey had found someone, so couldn't she?

And then there was Finn's soul, Kriff, it was something like she had never seen before. Of course there was Rey's stubborn and passionate, a faint blue tinge, and Ben', matching Rey's passion, yet protective and determinate, always a deep red. But Finn's? Finn's was calm, and kind. It called to her. And she wanted to reach to it.

She never had known a feeling like that before.

Again she sighed. What was she going to do?

She laid back and groaned, utterly confused.

This of course woke Finn.

"Ali?" He questioned softly, still slightly groggy from the sleep. 

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Gaeli said softly.

"What time is it?"

"Late,"

"Oh," He said. She couldn't read his tone.

"'Oh' what?" She asked.

"I never sleep this late into the morning," He stated.

This surprised her.

"Me too." She said back. 

"I should..." He started sitting up, "Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

There it was, that kindness. He didn't tell her what he was going to do, he asked her what she wanted. He didn't force his way on her, or neglect her emotions, he considered them.

"Why don't you stay and we can have some food and go from there?" She asked cautiously. 

"Sounds good. Would you like to shower first?" He offered, even though it really wasn't his to offer. But yet, again, he let her choose, he asked her what she wanted.

"You can go ahead," She smiled.

 

........

 

As the warm water was hitting Finn's back, his mind began to wander.

He never had been strong with the force, and that was alright with him. Between Rey and Kylo, it seemed like he wasn't missing much. Yet he had heard some talk of force signatures, or souls, as they were called here. And for the first time, he felt something stirring deep inside him. It happened when he was around Gaeli. Something about her called to him. And he felt something he never had before. It was some what like what he had with Rey, but not really in the slightest. Rey was a sister, but Gaeli? Gaeli was something more. 

 

____________________________________

 

"It's late enough, do you want to see if Finn and Gaeli want to get some lunch or something together?" Rey offered, on her way with Kylo down the halls back to the garden.

They had just returned from Leia and Phasma's, where they spoke of the verdict they had come to. The meeting had gone... well enough in Rey's opinion. Everyone was too quiet and reserved for her liking, she didn't understand why people didn't just speak their minds.

"I suppose we could. They're quite a pair, aren't they?" Kylo mused. 

Rey rolled her eyes.

"And we're not?" She countered.

"I suppose we are." He smiled.

Rey was glad that he had seemed to thaw a little. Speaking of the First Order and politics had an effect on him. He was much more reserved and colder. As if slipping into who he was before. But then he would take her hand and squeeze it and offer her a smile, and all of those worries would fade into nothing. It was still her Kylo. 

"...Rey?" Ben prompted.

"Hmm? What?" She said being drawn from her thoughts.

Kylo let out a soft laugh.

"Never mind." He said with a spark of mischief in his eye.

She glared and pouted at him. 

"What did you say?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing. you weren't listening so it mustn't have been important." He smirked and kept walking. 

"BeeeEEeeen," Rey complained and walked along side him.

"Yes, darling?" He said obnoxiously, now grinning.

"I hate you." She commented, knowing she had lost this one.

"No you don't." He smiled.

Rey grumbled to herself.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear you." He mused leaning in.

Rey huffed and glared.

But then she saw him grinning and laughing beside her and decided then and there that no matter what the First Order became, or what it did to him, he would always be hers, and she would always be by his side.

it would be okay.

She knew it.

Even if he couldn't promise it.

It would be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my babies. Growing up and meeting people.
> 
> And who else ships Finn and Gaeli, because apparently I do. So its now a thing.


	19. Everyone Needs A Brother

 

 

 

"Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war"

-The Call, Regina Spektor

 

 

_______________________________________

 

 

There was a knock on Gaeli's door and seeing that Gaeli was still in the shower, Finn took it upon himself to answer the door for her. What he didn't expect was Rey and Kylo standing before him, Kylo confused and Rey grinning. Both reactions seemed deserved. 

Taken aback Finn fumbled out his words, and invited the two inside, to which Gaeli was getting out of the refresher, in clean clothes, feeling much better. 

Rey was still grinning at her friends, but staying silent, it was Kylo who spoke,

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join us for lunch," he said calmly and self assured. "We don't know how much longer we will be on Ogegia, and Rey is jumping at the chance to be together with you two."

"You're leaving?" Gaeli prompted, sounding a little hurt. 

"Not out of spite," Rey amended, "More of a 'we have to fix the galaxy, before it falls apart,' kinda thing." 

"You're going back," Finn said. It wasn't a question. He knew that they would go back to the First Order, but why he didn't know.

Rey nodded. 

"But why?" Gaeli asked. 

"I have things to fix." Ben said softly. "I, we, have the chance to restore order in the galaxy, and I intend to do just that."

Finn scoffed. 

Rey narrowed her eyes at her friend, but kept composure. 

Gaeli sighed then smiled,

"Okay, so what's for lunch?"

 

The mood was still tense even through lunch though there was laughter in the air. The two couples weren't really sure of how to proceed with the news. After all, how could Finn go back to the place he hated so much? How could he be apart of that again?

And how could Rey even attempt to ask him? She knew how he hated that place and how he would give anything to not go back, so she couldn't, and she wouldn't either. But how could she leave her best friend? Her and Gaeli had gone though so much and going to the First Order with Ben felt like giving all of that up to Rey. The more she thought about leaving, the more confused Rey got. She wanted her friends there with her. She had found a small family and she wanted them with her greedily. But what was more, was how could she mention any of this to Ben? He was already so dead set on going back, she didn't want to fill his mind with her doubts, or give it up because of her. Would he even give that up for her? Was that an answer she wanted to know? She knew it was a question she was afraid to ask.

She had just gotten everything back, and together, and they had won, and now, it seemed like her happily ever after was being torn apart. 

"...Rey?"

It was Finn.

"Yeah?" She responded hesitantly.

"Wanna take a walk? You seem, a little out of it." He offered with a smile.

Oh, Finn. He knew her despite their what seemed like, a short time together. But he was always there, the brother she never had. And maybe it would do her some good. Talk to someone who's emotions weren't so, invested in the situation.

Rey nodded at his request. She gave Ben's hand a quick squeeze and walked away from Ben and Gaeli, walking with Finn, to no where in particular.

When out of earshot, Finn spoke,

"Rey, what's going on? You've been so distracted lately, and I'm worried."

She sighed and nodded.

"It seems like everything is getting pushed and thrown at me, out of no where and it never seems to stop."

Finn stood in front of Rey, stopping their walk and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you need a way out? Are you unhappy? Do you want to leave all of this Rey?" He asked worriedly.

She took a deep breath and considered the possibility. She had the option to leave, Finn was giving that to her, and her heart ached at the sincerity of the offer. 

"I'm okay here, I just, had nothing, you remember," She said and he nodded. "And now i have all of these wonderful people that I care about now, and now its so much bigger than just me, and stars I just want to be with Ben and be happy and have a family, and have you and Gaeli and mom and Leia there, together," She huffed out. "But now this has come up and I don't now what to do, I don't want to abandon Ben, because kriff, he makes everything in my life seem worth it, and I wouldn't change a thing, I just don't know where to go from here." 

Tears stung her eyes,

"What do I do Finn?"

Finn wrapped her in a tight hug. 

"You're gonna be you Rey. You're gonna find your way, like you always have. And Rey," He said pulling away, "Who said that we were leaving you to face this on your own with Ben?" Finn said smiling. "Give Ali and I some credit, we weren't just going to abandon you with him."

"He's changed," Rey said getting defensive about the malice in Finn's tone.

"I know he has, I've seen it here with you, and wouldn't believe it unless I saw it myself, but he has changed. I know that, I'm not denying that at all." He took a breath and smiled, "But Rey, hon, you're working yourself up over things you haven't even begin to figure out. Did it ever occur to you to ask Gaeli or me if we'd come with you?" 

She shook her head,

"I cant do that, not to you, you got out," she sniffled.

"And you are more than enough of a reason to get back in." He said with a smile. "There are a lot of people in the First Order, who need a second chance like I got, and helping them sounds perfect for me." 

Rey smiled and hugged Finn.

"Thank you Finn. I guess I got a little in my own head."

"A little?" Finn teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Rey rolled her eyes.

Rey took a breath and ran hr fingers through her hair. 

"How much you wanna bet either Ben or Gaeli is following us?" She mused. 

"Oh, totally. With out a doubt." He said grinning.

"Well as long as they're close I suppose we can still spend the afternoon together. Have you seen much of the city?" Rey asked.

"Me? Really? Rey, the entire male race is dismayed here." He pointed out.

"I guess so," Rey said linking arms with Finn, "Well then let's go."

 

They spent most of the afternoon together, going to different shops, finding different trinkets and gears to keep them interested and laughing together. They were right though, for Gaeli and Ben followed behind the sibling pair, also enjoying the city, maybe a little less enthusiastic as the two before them. Rey knew that Ben was always near by her, but allowed the chance to get some time away, and let herself become comfortable with Finn. She found herself longing to be beside Kylo again, but it was more of a dull ache, that was pacified when she felt his signature (soul, whatever) near. She began believing in Finn's words, and that everything would work itself out.

 

............

 

"I'm quite offended that you didn't invite us Solo," Gaeli said on their stroll through town.

"I wasn't sure if I could ask that of you." He said thoughtfully.

"After all we've been through, I'm sure asking to join you on another adventure is hardly the worst crime in the world." Gaeli pointed out.

"I suppose that you're right." 

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah" He smiled.

They continued following Finn and Rey, Kylo keeping a close eye on his Rye, who was having a lot of fun from the looks of it. He had never seen her like this before, adn wished it could be him beside her, watching intently on every reaction and emotion. 

"So when are you going to ask her?" Gaeli wondered aloud.

Ben was taken aback,

"Ask her what?"

Gaeli rolled her eyes.

"Ya know, tie the knot and marry her? You cant tell me you haven't thought about it." 

"Gaeli, I.. I can't ask her that! She... I..." He fumbled out.

Gaeli laughed.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Too soon."

"I mean I want to," Ben said softly, "But she's so bright and full of energy, I don't want to tie her down with something like that."

"Ben," Gaeli said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, "She'll follow you to the ends of the galaxy, asking her that wont tie her down. I think it might help her. To know that she'll always belong somewhere."

"I'll think about it, I just... want to wait until we figure some other things out." He said, with slight regret. 

Yes, he wanted to ask Rey to be his forever, but he had just roped her into helping him run the First Order, and asking that of her too? He couldn't even think to do that to her. At least not yet. He wasn't even sure she knew what she wanted from life yet, or what she wanted to do. There were to many what ifs to try and drop that on her to. Right?

Right??

"Don't wait too long," Gaeli smiled, "You don't need to be afraid of her Ben. You know her, she'll pull through no matter the circumstances."

"I know she will. I know," He said lost in thought. 

Gaeli smiled and picked something up from the nearest stall and threw it to Ben, who caught it effortlessly. 

"She was looking at that, then put it back." She filled in. 

Ben looked at what was in his hands. It was a small flower, but it was made of brass and other metals, tiny gears welded together to create the delicate trinket. Ben smiled at it and paid the vender immediately and placed it in his belt to give to her later.

.........

The afternoon faded to dusk quickly, and Rey became dead on her feet. It was some time earlier that the two pairs had met back up and strolled the town together, in their respective pairings. Ben had been quite all the while, but not as tense as before. 

It seemed decided that Gaeli and Finn would be there for Rey and Ben when they went back to the First Order to sort things out. In fact Finn and Gaeli said they were going to whether Rey and Kylo liked it or not. Which comforted Rey more than she thought it would. She took Finn's words to heart and stopped stressing over things she had yet to figure out and her day seemed more peaceful and less worrisome. Except the weird looks that Gaeli was giving her and then Ben, which was confusing, but she decided to let it slide. She didn't want to know really.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked her later when they were laying in bed. 

"I am." She said truthfully.

"Are you scared?"

"I dont know what will happen, but I have you, and Gaeli, and Finn. So I just have to wait to see what happens I guess. No use in trying to figure it all out now."

Ben smiled. 

"Good, I'm glad."

"And you?" She asked back. 

"I think I'll be okay as long as I have you by my side." He replied.

She smiled at him and nuzzled closer.

"I'll always be by your side Ben."

"I know,"

Ben watched as Rey slowly drifted to sleep, and he himself followed suit, feeling a bit better about asking something so big of her.

 

 

 


	20. In WHich The Author Apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels alert.  
> I love you all I promise.  
> Im not sorry.  
> (Yes I am)

 

 

"Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.  
Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember  
her. She’s kind of important...

...To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended..."

 

-Tangled

 

 

_______________________________________

 

 

Days passed, as Rey and Kylo coordinated with Leia to try to forge some sort of plan for what happens when they arrive back at the Finalizer. They couldn't just change things quickly, there would be uprisings, and rebellions. Some did prefer the order of the First Order and its militant ways, despite Rey and Finn's obvious disgust. But Leia warned them about abolishing the form of government with haste, so they spent days trying to formulate a plan. So they did,

"You cant just get rid of it." Leia said sternly to a fury ridden Rey.

"And why not?" She demanded. 

Ben placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Rey, not everyone is like you. There are many people to consider here. Like those who need the structure of the First Order to maintain their economy. Or those who feel safe under their protection." He said calmly.

"People feel safe being... being... dictated?" She questioned, her voice raising.

"Yes darling," He said with a smile, "Again, not everyone is like you." Ben said with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Wait." Leia said.

"What?" the couple said in unison. 

"I think I know how we can make this work." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

 

..........

And that marked the beginning of the First Republic. There would be two factions underneath one government. One, like the First Order was now, with less militia, and the storm trooper program disassembled, and only volunteers being taken, so those like Finn could get out if they wanted to. This faction of the government would be under the rule of The Leaders, Ben Solo and Rey , but they would have a board of advisers to answer to and those who could, with enough of a pull, reject any of his laws or decrees. The faction would keep those economies who needed and preferred the First Orders ways, happy and feeling safe and secure. A place of refuge for those needing it. 

The second faction would be lead by Leia and Phasma. A more republic centered form of government, like those before it. Yet this faction would not need to fight with the First Order, or the Empire, for they would work together, not against another. This faction would follow the ways of Padme Amildala and democracy. It having a council, made of one representative from each people under it so each would have a voice. The faction would have access to the other faction's militia if ever the need, but would over all rule by peace and speech. The board of representatives would meet on every quarter quell, to discuss galaxy affairs, but any representative at any time could come to Phasma or Leia with any concern at any time.

In fact any citizen under this government could switch factions without questioning, and could come and go as pleased, as long as they followed the laws set by each people they were accompanying. For The First Republic would have the people ruling themselves, with support from the government, on how much help they needed. 

Of course this was not going to be the only government in the galaxy, but it would replace everywhere the First Order had been, and after a few meetings with the New Republic leaders, would be where they had been as well, creating the biggest alliance in the history of the entire galaxy. 

Each meeting was to be held on Ogegia, the mediator of all.

........

 

Rey smiled up at Kylo, who was standing on the deck of the carrier, watching the stars, as they were on their way to the Finalizer, to meet with the new Council that had been elected to aid Ben and Rey with their faction.

Kylo was in all black, as he was before, but it wasn't the heavy robes and mask as before, instead of something that reminded Rey of the time that she had met Anakin in the mindscape, so long ago. It suited him. And she smiled at that. She of course, had opted out to long sleeves of a knit material, and a vest, all in muted purples and greys, for she had come to enjoy the color scheme and how it complimented Ben's black attire.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"The stars." He said softly.

"Be vauger," She drew.

This got a smile from him, which had been her mission.

"Don't you want to see them all?" He asked her, slight worry in his voice.

"I want to be by your side. The stars can wait. I have you." 

This was a constant worry of Ben's and Rey knew it. He would always ask if she wanted to leave, to go somewhere else. But she never could. She never would. Ben was her home. She wouldn't belong anywhere else. 

"What if I left with you?" He said, staring out at the inky blackness.

"Ben?" She questioned. "You want to leave this?"

"I... I don't know Rey. I don't know anymore. But I would leave it for you." He said.

She took his hand.

"We have a government to run my love, we can't walk out on what we've worked on for so long." Rey said softly, but her heart soared that she knew the answer to the question that burned her mind ever since the day Ben said he wanted back in. 

"I would Rey. I would for you. I'd give it all for you." He said turning to face her. "Rey, you're my entire world. You know that? No matter what's before us, it's always been you."

"Ben... I," She stroked his cheek softly, and gently allowed her presence into his mind, which was murky with doubt and fear. She gently pushed it away, taking it into her own mind and sorting through it all, letting him think clearly, even for a moment. Its what he needed. She knew how much it all weighed on him. To fix things, to be better than what he was. He pressured himself and she knew it. So she eased those fears and doubts. But there was one that lingered. Just two words that stayed in his mind, that were repeated over and over, everywhere, and the more she looked the more she saw all of his thoughts around those words.

"Marry me..." Rey whispered gently, pressing her forehead to his, taking the words from his mind to her lips.

"What?" He said smiling and furrowing his brows.

She let out a chuckle and so did he.

"That's my line." He mused. 

"And yet here I am asking you." She smiled.

"So you are,"

"How long have you been thinking about this Ben?" She asked looking up at him.

"The moment we met?" He grinned.

This got Rey to let out a laugh.

"I'm sure you wanted to kill me when we met." She pointed out.

"Yeah well," he smiled down at her and slowly slid his hands down her arms, and he lowered to one knee and pulled out a ring that had been burning a hole in his pockets ever since he had asked Phasma for her blessing, and talked to his mother about it. 

"Rey, you found me in the darkest place, and refused to give up on me despite my hatred and malice towards you," He said carefully, Rey covered her mouth with her hand and was on the verge of tears, "You loved me no matter who or what I was, and you helped me though the desperate of times. Rey, you are my sun, moon, and stars. You're my home and you're where I belong, so would you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" He said looking up and presenting her the ring.

Rey didn't know what to think or say, all she could do was feel how much love she had for this man, and how much she wanted to spend every day by his side and be officially his forever. SO she nodded her head, tears stinging her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Yes," She whispered out, then she grinned and laughed with joy. " _Yes!_ Yes! Oh, force Ben yes, I'll marry you." She gasped out. 

He grinned and stood, slowly sliding the ring on her finger, and picked up his bride to be and spun her around before setting her down, holding her close.

"I love you Ben," She whispered.

"I love you too, my little desert flower."

"Stars Kylo, I love you, to the ends of this galaxy."

He smiled and buried his face in her shoulder and took a deep breath. Rey was his and no one was going to take her away. She had chose to stay. She was his. And he was hers.

.......

"You asshole!" Gaeli accused grinning. "You were supposed to tell me when you were gonna do it so I could cheer you on!" She said hugging both Rey and Ben.

"Uh, I think that's why he didn't tell you Ali," Finn chuckled out, then gave the newly engaged couple hugs as well.

"Well, still, I mean finally! Kriff Ben how long were you going to wait?" She asked.

"Wait, how long have you actually been seriously considering this?" Rey asked, suddenly peaked in interest. 

"Uh," Ben said, looking a little cornered, "The day we said we'd fix the galaxy."

Rey blinked, then laughed.

"That was over a month ago! How long have you been carrying around the ring?" She said grinning.

Ben smiled and shrugged. Rey smiled and wrapped her arms around him again and breathed him in.

"Hey, speaking of, where is this ring?" Finn asked.

"Oh, right that's gonna be a thing." Rey said. 

She turned to she her friends, Ben resting his hands at her waist as she presented  the delicate braided white and black gold band, with individual little diamonds nestled in each crevasse. It was a simple ring, not too gaudy, but perfect for Rey.

"Oh man, damn Solo, this must have cost-" Finn started.

"I don't want to hear it!" Rey cut in. She didn't want to even think about what he spent on the ring, or whose fortune was on her hand. 

Gaeli and Ben laughed. 

"What's all this liveliness in here?" Leia asked, walking in with Phasma.

"He finally did it. He finally asked her." Gaeli said grinning.

"Oh! Rey, Ben congratulations!"  Phasma beamed. "I'm so happy for you two!" She said, again giving the couple hugs.

"As am I. Well done my son. I am extremely proud of both you and Rey." Leia said.

Rey felt the surge of affection raise in his soul at his mothers words. Words he always wanted to hear, but never heard enough of. 

"Um, excuse me? General?" A young officer interrupted timidly.

"Yes? What is it?" Leia replied gracefully.

"We've, we've arrived." He said. "Were docking now."

"Thank you, carry on"

The group prepared to disembark from the carrier, Rey only carrying her staff and a small satchel, and Kylo the same, but his saber instead. The ramp lowered as the group waited to meet the new Council.

As soon as the vision was clear, Rey froze with fear at the first face she saw.

Kylo immediately drew and ignited his saber, mind growing darker and more protective by the second.

Gaeli drew her blaster, and Finn his, not sure what was going on.

Ben never did check the First Order data base to find where this monster had gone.

And now he was the head of the council.

"Ah, long time no see  _desert rat._ "

 

 

 


	21. To The Pain

 

 

"All those days in the sun  
What I'd give to relive just one  
Undo what's done  
And bring back the light

Oh, I could sing  
Of the pain these dark days bring  
The spell we're under  
Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight"

 

-Days In The Sun, Beauty And The Beast

 

________________________________

 

The world around her slowed, she saw the beginning movements of Kylo drawing his saber, but it was as if he was trapped in molasses. It was as if time slowed at her expense.

Rey couldn't move. Of all places how could this man, this... this monster have found her? She had ran far far away from his slimy touch, suppressed the hideous memories, and cried out all of the tears that she could over what had happened, and now here he was, the monster that lurked in the dark, grinning like the Cheshire cat, in front of her. 

Rey drew her staff, and ignited the weapon, splitting it into her two beloved blades, and ran towards the monster before her. She didn't think twice. She didn't have to. Time was still in her hands, it seemed. She used the force, called to the darkness in it, and crippled the monster to his knees, filling his mind with excruciating pain, ignoring his screams of agony and desperation. They fell on silent ears, as hers did so long ago.

She was snarling as she knelt in front of him, her blade to his neck. 

"You deserve so much worse than the death I am going to give you." Rey growled out.

Looking around, time was still hers, it no longer moved sluggishly, as before, but now it was completely stopped. 

She started at his hands, cutting one off then the other, at the wrists, with her sabers, the smell of burning flesh flooding her senses. Then his feet at the ankles. His screams filled the still room. It was only he and Rey who moved through time. Next was his nose, then tongue. The fear of them ever coming near her again faded. Then she slowly burned though each of his eyes. His agony making her at peace. His pain giving her joy. The monster that had taken her innocence was her to play with. Seeing him on his knees, screaming with no tongue, she grinned and stood, and time slowly started again, as she phased off her sabers, and returned them to their natural state, returning it to her back. 

Rey took a step back, knowing exactly what her Kylo was going to do to this man as soon as he could again. So she stood back and watched.

"Dear Stars," She heard Leia gasp out.

"What is that?" Gaeli asked.

It was a dead man. As Kylo took his beautiful red blade and sliced the monster clean through, leaving its mangled corpse on the ground. 

He switched off his blade and immediately looked back at her. She could feel herself shaking in hatred and anger. Kylo dropped his saber and it clattered on the floor, for he rushed to Rey, alarmed and panicked. 

"You gotta let it go Rey." He said panicking. "Let the darkness go now!" He demanded.

"But it's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Rey," Ben pleaded, cupping her face, "please Rey, let it go."

Rey blinked.

"Ben?" She questioned. 

He smiled, tears pricking his eyes, 

"Let it go Rey. Don't hold onto it."

"I... I don't know how..." She rasped out. 

"Look at me Rey," He called softly. 

She looked up, into his deep golden eyes and smiled, stroking his cheek.

"Let it go," He whispered.

The darkness faded from her mind, as she let it go, the hatred, fear, anger. She felt her feet fall from under her, but Ben's arms were there to catch her and cradle her close to his chest. His arms were so comfortable, that she decided to drift off, for staying awake was too much effort.

"Ben? What's going on?" Gaeli asked, offering him his saber.

"I don't know exactly, but I have some idea. Rey is going to need some rest. Cover?" He said walking down the halls to his old room on the Finalizer. 

"No problem. Just make sure she's okay." Gaeli said worriedly. 

Kylo smiled. "It's my job." 

.........

 

Ben placed Rey on his bed, grateful for the fresh linens. He then knelt beside the bed, in meditation style, and carefully entered Rey's mind. 

It was dark, but his eyes adjusted to the night sky. He was in the meadow. It had seemed like forever since he had been here with Rey. He quickly glanced around, and found what he was looking for.

Not a few yards in front of him, was his Rey, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees, her back to him. He smiled softly and took off his cloak, and walked forward and draped it around her shoulders as he pulled her into his arms. She was shaking like a leaf, but accepted the comfort and buried herself in his embrace. Ben gently stroked her tousled hair as she sobbed into his arms.

"Its okay, it's okay Rey. It's gone. No more darkness. It can't hurt you. It's gone." He whispered softly.

Rey sniffed and looked up at him.

"That's not the problem," She rasped out, her voice quaking. "I enjoyed it Ben. What I did... I..." She buried her face into his shoulder and cried harder.

Ben let out a soft laugh that rumbled through him.

"Don't laugh at me." She pouted into his shoulder.

"Rey, sweetheart," Ben said softly, pulling her to look at him, gently wiping away her tears. "I'm not going to yell at you for enjoying it. I'm not even mad my love. I'm proud." He pulled her back, in an embrace.

"I'm so proud of you my little desert star. And I'm sorry,"

"You're apologizing? For what?" She asked, moving to sit in front on him, their legs still tangled with another.

"Well, not getting to him first, for one, and not finding him sooner." He sighed. 

Rey shrugged. 

"And I'm more sorry for not showing you the ways of the darkside. Rey, you responded to it so beautifully." He said smiling.

"But I..."

"Yeah, well, he had it coming,"

"No, no, Ben, I... I froze time. It stopped for me... I..." Rey said hesitantly. 

"You welcomed the darkside, and used what it offered to you." He finished.

"So, that wasn't bad? What I did?" She looked up at him though her lashes.

"Not to me. Not even close." He confirmed.

"Still love me?" She asked quietly. 

Kylo smiled and pulled her back into his arms, tucking her head under his chin.

"Nothing you do can stop me from loving you, and you know that." He said smiling at the stars.

"Still nice to hear." Rey said. Ben could hear the smile in her voice, and he relaxed slightly, knowing she was better.

Until she sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"I really just screwed everything up didn't I? The First Republic? The effort for peace?"

"We'll figure it out. Gaeli is explaining everything. I'm sure it'll turn out fine." Ben reassured her.

She sighed and rested her head on her knees. 

"You can't blame yourself for this Rey,"

"Like hell I can't," She muttered.

Ben sighed softly but left her to her thoughts. Rey looked at the grass beneath her, and gently reached out to caress it, feeling the soft blades on her finger tips, gently quaking in the wind. 

"What was it like?" Kylo asked after a while.

"What was what like?" Rey said turning to face him. 

"Stopping time,"

"It was... I don't know, I didn't consciously do it. I didn't really notice. It served its purpose." She said carefully.

"Hmm." He said, drawing her back into his arms.

Rey smiled and allowed herself to relax in his arms, watching the stars, and being lulled to sleep by his steady breathing.

...........

 

"What the...!? Gaeli you better have a good explanation for this." Leia demanded, becoming rather scary.

"I do, General, I promise. But maybe somewhere more formal?" She said looking around at al the leaders in the room. Leia studied her and nodded.

When the Council and others had settled down into the nearest meeting room, Gaeli stood at the front and began explaining.

"His name was Barian. He was on Jakku from what I can tell, more than a few times. Barian, enjoyed intoxicating himself, and taking advantage of the local women." She said very sternly.

"Oh, Rey," Leia gasped. 

Gaeli could feel Finn stiffen in his seat with rage, and the anger as it coursed through his soul.

The other member of the Council had a collective reaction of appallment, disgust, and understanding. 

"I don't know how many times he... indulged himself with Rey, but it seemed to be enough to damage her in more ways than one. Even if it were once, that monster deserved what was coming to him." Gaeli said seething.

Leia stood and spoke,

"To the light of this situation, I believe we all can justify Rey's actions, as well as Ben's, even if the means were a bit uncalled for. I am glad to know that a monster like that is no longer apart of the government that we are trying to establish through peace, and safety." She said elegantly. 

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. 

"Hang on," Finn stood, "Who says he was the only one? What if there are others?"

"And what if there are Mister Finn?" Leia asked slightly amused.

"We can't just let them go!" He insisted.

"And who's gonna stop them?"

"I will," Gaeli spoke up. "And I'm sure there are a few warriors back home that would love to excavate filth like that from the galaxy, men and women alike."

Leia beamed with pride.

"Does anyone object?" Leia asked looking around.

All of the members of the room shook their heads. No one did.

"Well, than Miss Gaeli, perhaps you would like to take Mister Finn to accompany you back to Ogegia to start this 'excavation'?"

"Yes ma'am General," Gaeli said, nodding her head, and heading out of the meeting room, and instead of back towards the bay and the carrier, she beelined for Ben's room.

"Hey! Wait! Ali!" Finn called from behind her.

"Catch up!" She called from over her shoulder grinning, and continued at the same quick pace.

Together Finn and Gaeli made their way to Ben's room to check on their friends. Opening the door, and found Rey laying on the bed and Ben, in mediation beside her on the floor. Finn went to call out, but Gaeli stopped him. 

"Don't interrupt, their in the mindscape, working it out." Gaeli whispered.

"Mindscape?" Finn asked. 

Gaeli smiled and took his hand and dragged him to the room next do, that was her for a short while, and thankfully the code hadn't changed. 

"Again, mindscape?" Finn asked, seeing that it was alright to speak.

"Its a force user thing. A sort of haven, where there aren't any distractions and they can talk without fear." Gaeli explained. 

"Sounds like you know from experience," Finn noted.

She smiled, "Every user has their own. I don't know what theirs is like, but each users is different."

"Man..." Finn said, "That's so cool!" He said grinning. 

Gaeli grinned back at his enthusiasm.

"What's yours like?" He asked, and seeing Gaeli narrowed her eyes quickly added, "Never mind, I understand, it's personal. I get it."

Gaeli smiled and shrugged. 

"Its the coast, on Ogegia, down by the waves," She told him. 

"Huh," 

"Problem?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just really cool." Finn said, and Gaeli smiled, as he sat next to her on the bed. 

.......

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Resolve

 

 

“The birds move on  
So they survive  
When snow so deep  
The bears all sleep to keep themselves alive  
  
They do what they must for now  
And trust in their plan  
If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am  
  
But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
How will I know?  
Where do I go from here?  
  
My world has changed and so have I  
I've learned to choose  
And even learned to say goodbye  
  
The path ahead's so hard to see  
It winds and bends but where it ends  
Depends on only me”

 

-Where Do I Go From Here, Pocohantas 2

 

 

____________________________________

 

 

 

When Rey woke the next day, around, what her body told her was the afternoon, (now that she was on the Finalizer, days didn't really exist), and she felt Kylo on the bed beside her sprawled out. She smiled at him. He didn't sleep well to often, so it was nice to see him so comfortable. She sat up in bed and sighed, she finally had a chance to collect her thoughts about, well yesterday. Had it really only been all in one day? 

She sighed again and studied the ring on her finger, the beautiful ring that Kylo had been carrying around with him for over a month. She smiled at the thought of him stressing over asking. He was funny like that. 

Oh, stars. They'd have to plan a wedding now. Kriffing hell, what did she know about planning a wedding? What did she know about weddings at all? Would they even have one? What traditions would they follow? Would they have to? Ugh. And they had a government to look over. When had her life become so... much? A year ago, she would have been on Jakku, surviving, and now she had a fiance, government to look after, a best friend, a mother (or two), and, well, a wedding to plan. 

She let out another sigh and glared at her knees. 

Then, there was the whole Barian....  _incident._

Ben had said she used the dark side of the force, something she had never done to that magnitude before, and well, she kinda liked it. There was power in it, beautiful power that flowed so easily, and had done exactly what she wanted, with little to no effort. Well, she did pass out after, but, that wasn't so bad? Right? She could see why Kylo loved the way it worked. It was nothing like Snoke had used against them, it was just... something. 

Rey huffed. She was getting anxious sitting there thinking. She needed to move, blow off some steam. 

Rey looked over at Ben. He was still sleeping peacefully. She worried her lip in thought, and sprang out of bed. Rey got dressed quickly, in loose clothes she could move easily in, threw her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her saber, and cloak. She didn't want to answer any questions, and the cloak would give her some privacy. 

Pulling the hood up, she glanced back at the still sleeping Ben, and left, towards the training room, a place she hadn't been, in well, again what seemed like forever. 

The room was, surprisingly empty. With the new policies now in place about the troopers and the Knights of Ren, more or less gone, she supposed there would be no need for this room. Which was great for her. 

She took off the cloak and left it in a heap on the floor by the door, and took her saber off her back, and ignited it, splitting into the double blades that hummed in her hands. It was nice to be able to train again. To follow routine, to do something familiar. 

Rey closed her eyes, and slowly made her way through warm ups, letting her muscles fall into the familiarity, allowing the force to flow through her, and guide her blades. 

Ben had once said the droids were a good workout, now it was time to see if they really were.

Rey glanced at the door and used the force to activate the mechanism, and the droids shuffled out one by one, firing blasters at her. She grinned. It had been so long since she got to have fun with her blades, with no fear of causalities. 

Rey began sparring with these droids, deflecting the shots, aiming a few back at the droids, taking them out, and slowly made her way to them, letting her sabers to slice through them like melted butter. It felt good to release the pent up energy she had. She didn't need to think, to take down these droids, just relax, and let the force guide her, not caring whether it was the light or darkness of it, it was just the force. And for once it felt nice to be free from the sides of it, and just allow it to coexist inside of her. Slowly, Rey sliced through each droid, allowing them all to become nothing more than scrap metal at her feet.

Slicing though her last droid, Rey huffed and glanced around her. Against the far wall, Leia was observing.

"Don't stop on my account." She said, smiling.

Rey smiled back and returned her saber to her back, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and making her way to the General.

"How bad is...?" Rey started, feeling sheepish.

"Rey, my child, what you did has caused no harm among the leaders, nor has it threatened what we have been working on for some time now." Leia informed her with a gentle smile, "All I ask, is why didn't you tell anyone? From the beginning? Tell my brother even?" She sounded worried and aged. 

"I, never thought I'd ever have to see that part of my life ever again. When I... when I found Kylo, It finally seemed like all of that was gone. Becoming a Force user, I didn't have to succumb into the fear any more. I..." Rey gave a small smile, "I didn't want to worry anyone." She said softly.

Leia smiled, a warm motherly smile, and took Rey's hands. 

"Child, there is no need to think that any longer. You have people who are willing to lay it all down for you." She chuckled and shook her head. "When my Ben became, Kylo Ren, I never thought I'd see him how the way he is now ever again. He has grown into his strength, and done so beautifully. And now, he wants to marry you my dear. Something, I could never dream of, and haven't hoped for, since he was a small child. And now, well..." Leia chuckled. "Don't sell yourself short my dear and please, if you ever need anything, there are so many willing to help you."

Rey smiled and hugged the General, despite her post-work out state.

"Thank you," Rey whispered softly. 

Rey knew that Kylo had changed, but never imaged the impact it had on others. And, never connected that even though her life was, well, very complicated, that the people in it were on her side. 

 "Now, I believe that my son is looking for you." Leia said with spark in her eye. 

"Oh, shoot. Okay, uh, thanks General." Rey said running to the door.

"Anytime," Leia said with a soft wave. 

.....

Rey jogged back to their room, cloak and saber in hand, and quickly opened the door, and almost ran into Kylo. 

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. He carefully curled his arms around her, supporting her mostly.

"Where have you been, my little desert flower?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Out." She said smiling.

"Out where?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Doing things, seeing people, very important stuff." Rey mused heading to the shower.

"That so?" 

"Yep." She said, stripping down and starting the water, not caring that he was watching. From the mood she was in, she didn't care one bit.

"Well alright then," He chuckled and entered the refresher with her. "Care for some company then?" He asked, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Nope." She grinned. Rey swore she saw him pout. "Your hair's already wet, which means you already showered, therefore, you don't need another."

"Guess I can't beat that logic," He said leaning against the counter, his eyes not leaving her.

"Nope." She said again, entering the shower and allowing the brisk water to clean and soothe her. 

....

Hand in hand on their way to the cafe, for what seemed like dinner, but Rey still had no idea what time it was onboard, the pair walked down the halls, being congratulated and greeted along the way.

"Well that's certainly different." Kylo said under his breath.

"Good different?" Rey questioned.

"Definitely."

They got their trays, and to Ben's approval, Rey's plate wasn't just fruit. They ate in almost silence, just enjoying another's company, sitting side by side and just watching as the people passed through. Eventually Gaeli and Finn showed up, and sat with the pair, and the conversation sparked, and grew anew. 

After dinner Rey pulled Gaeli aside and shooed the boys away. 

"What's up?" Gaeli asked, peaked in interest.

"So, um, I have a question." Rey asked.

Gaeli raised her eyebrows.

"Okay..? Are you gonna ask it?" 

"Uh... so, Ben proposed..."

"Yes..."

"...and uh so were engaged..."

"That's normally what happens, yes,"  
"How am I supposed to get married!?" Rey blurted out.

"Do you not want to? Do I need to take him out for you? Are you okay?" Gaeli asked, suddenly defensive.

"No! No, it's not that. No, I want to marry him. Kriff I want to. But like... how am I supposed to..."

"Plan a wedding?" Gaeli finished, grinning. 

Rey nodded. 

Gaeli laughed. 

"This is what you're worried about?" She laughed.

"Well, I haven't exactly been anywhere that has weddings. Or known anyone either. Its all new." Rey said smally. 

"Oh geez, I guess not. Well, I'm sure your mother and Ben's would love to help you Rey, along with me of course. Just tell us what you want and we can make it happen."

Rey let out a sigh of relief.

"You're a life saver Gaeli." Rey said.

"Yeah, I know." Gaeli said smugly grinning.

"Now that that's over with... Tell me everything about you and Finn." Rey grinned.

Gaeli turned a little red. 

"Uh... well..." She stammered. "Kriff Rey, where do I even start?" 

Gaeli and Rey began wandering the halls of the Finalizer, talking and catching up, something they hadn't gotten to do in a long while.

"So you and Finn are going out and saving people?" Rey asked when she heard about their new mission from the general.

"People like you, who didn't know how to get help, or if they even wanted, or needed it." Gaeli filled in.

"Wow... that’s kriff Gaeli that’s amazing!” Rey excalimed.

”Thanks. We just don’t want what happened to you, happen to anyone else if we can help it.” 

Rey turned and gave her friend a hug.

”Thank you Gaeli.” She whispered, for the second time today, thanking someone who looked out for her.

”Of course.” Gaeli replied. “Now do you wanna tell me what happened with Barian? Because I know that there is more that what we saw.” 

“Uh... I... kinda stopped time? Using the dark side of the force?” Rey said sheepishly.

”That’s... so freaking cool! How did you do it? Can you do it again? What did you do?” Gaeli said very animated. 

Rey laughed. 

“I don’t know how I did it Gaeli, it was an in the moment kinda thing. I don’t know ignoring I can do it again.” 

“Is Ben okay with it?” Gaeli asked, slightly nervous.

”Yeah, Yeah. He seemed impressed even.” Rey replied.

”Good.” Gaeli said.

”Yeah.”

”And you’re sure you guys are okay?” 

“Yes. We’re great. Really. There’s just been so much...” Rey trailed off.

”Miss it when it was simpler?” Gaeli guessed. “Well as simple as you guys can make it I guess.”

Rey nodded. 

“I dunno,” She sighed. “I don’t wish anything was different, I just want a break I don’t have to come back from I guess.” Rey laughed. “Now I see why Luke stays away.” 

“I guess so. So what are you gonna do?”

”Just stay, I guess. See what I can do and what I can’t and make do with what I have.” Rey replied.

”You know you can leave?” Gaeli questioned.

“Yes, I know, but I can’t leave Ben, not in his own, and I will not ask him to leave this because I’m being whiney.” Rey said.

“I suppose that’s fair enough. But tell me if you want out? I know you have a habit of inconveniencing yourself for the sake of others.” Gaeli smirked.

“Yeah yeah shut it.” Rey said grinning.

.......

Heading back to their respective rooms, again Rey was met Kylo at the door, as if he was leaving.

”Going somewhere?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

“To find you actually.” He said. 

“Oh, well here I am.” She said making her way to a sofa.

”Here you are.” He said warmly. ”Everything alright darling?” Ben asked slightly worried.

Rey nodded.

”Just never seems to stop, ya know?” She said.

Ben smiled sadly and scooped her into his arms and held her in his lap on the sofa.

”I’m sorry Rey, I know this isn’t exactly what you wanted.” He said softly.

”Its okay, I want to be with you. I need to be with you.” She sighed softly.

”But?” He offered.

”Where is this path gonna lead us Ben? In the future? Is it going to be all meetings and laws and being sophisticated all the time? I... What if we have kids Ben? What then? Do we leave them alone while running a government, to their own accord like ours did? I just, I’m scared.” Rey sighed.

”You want kids?” He asked hopeful. Rey looked up at him and smiled.

”Someday, yeah. But if we’re in too deep at that time how will we ever get out of this?” She whispered softly.

Kylo pressed a kiss to her forehead.

”I’ll get us out. Tomorrow if I have to. We’re not going to be our parents. I promise.” 

Rey nodded and curled up in his arms, closing her eyes, feeling better. Something inside her soared about his promise to her. He didn’t have to promise her the world, but it seemed as if he just had, and she could reach out and touch what was hers.

No, she wasn’t afraid anymore. She had him by her side, and with that being true, she wasn’t afraid. He would move mountains for her. He would give it all up. All she had to do was ask.

Shed never ask for him to give it all, but working with him, on what he felt they should do together, being a team, that, that she could ask for.

And he would always give it to her.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to hell for this.   
> see you all there. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (no i didnt plan on smut. it happened. sue me.)

 

"I'm going to give you the world.

I'm going to buy a diamond ring for you.

I'm gonna sing for you.

I'll do anything for you; to see you smile."

-Eminem, Mockingbird 

(With proper grammar)

 

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

"Mother, I need to speak with you, about something rather urgent." Ben said later that night while Rey was fast asleep in bed.

"Is everything alright?" Leia asked, setting down the holo pad she was reading.

"Yes, well.. it's about Rey..." He said hesitantly. 

"She's not..." Leia said, and Ben followed her train of thought, and shook his head.

"No, nothing like that, but this does have something to do with that." Ben said, choosing his words carefully. 

"I see, presume." 

"She's not happy here, with the running the First republic. I know she says she is, but I also know her, and know she would much rather be out, than stuck here because I'm trying to make up for something I really can't, and I want whats best for her. So I need to get her out." He said in earnest. 

“Alright.” Leia said after a moment of agonizing thought.

“Alright?” Ben questioned.

“You’re right I suppose. I know Rey, and I like to believe I know you too.” The general sighed softly. “You two can leave. And walk away from it all. I can handle the repercussions.” Leia looked up at her son. “Take care of your family.” She told him.

Ben stood quiet.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because, I assume Rey somewhere mentioned children, and though that probably scared you, I don’t not want what happened to you, happen to them. I want you and Rey to be there for them at all times. Always. And maybe you can be better that I was.” Leia said with melancholy.

“Mom,” Ben tried softly, but Leia waved him off.

“It’s alright.” She said smiling. “Now, why don’t you sit and we can talk about something a little more urgent.”

Ben sat in the chair in front of the desk, at which Leia sat.

“And that is?” He raised his eyebrows.

“I need your input for this wedding. Gaeli expressed to me Rey’s fears about it, and I want to try to keep it all out of her hands, so that all she has to do is show up.” Leia smiled.

Kylo was a bit put off. Rey hadn’t really expressed that much of a fear over the wedding. He realized that there had been a lot on her mind, and she had a lot more to deal with now that she wasn’t used to before.

He nodded.

“Do you know where you want it? Or when? Who Rey wants there? Who you want there?” Leia asked.

“We want you all there, You, Phasma, Gaeli, Finn, Rey will probably want to see Poe and BB-8. And… Luke.” Ben said rather coolly.

“Are you sure?”

Leia was no stranger to knowing the events that had happened that fateful night that her Ben was taken from her. She literally beat it from her brother, to know exactly what happened.

“I’ll have to double check with Rey, but I know some part of her wants him there.” He said softly.

“And what about what you want?” Leia asked with a smile.

“I don’t care who’s there or not, I just want to call her mine, and be bonded so that the rest of the galaxy can’t deny it.”

The general smiled at her son’s love for Rey.

“I don’t think that they can deny it even now.” She pointed out.

Ben cracked a smile.

“I suppose not,” He replied. “I’ll have to ask Rey about the rest of it, but I know she doesn’t want anything big, or show stopping, just simple and personal.” He stood to leave. “And you’re sure it’s okay if Rey and I…?” He asked, still skeptic.

“Yes, my son. I actually kind of expected this. I have things in place. Phasma will take over, all will be well.” Leia reassured him.

“Thank you.” He said earnestly.

"Of course."

Ben walked out of her office and back towards his room, the long way around, to try and reign in his thoughts. All those times Rey said she was okay, what she would stay with him, because this is what he needed, he never thought about what she needed. He knew in his heart, she hated staying trapped here on this too big ship in its too cold halls. She had been doing this for months, putting what he wanted first, and keeping the after math to herself. And it was finally seeping through the cracks. 

He saw Gaeli down the hall, and called to her, jogging to talk to his friend.

"Hey Ren, what's up?" Gaeli said, turning to face him.

"Gaeli, I need to know what Rey said to you earlier. She's doing that thing... Well no I can't even blame her for this. I haven't been paying close enough attention, and she's falling into the fray, and I need to know how to help her, and I know she told you what was wrong so please." He begged. 

"Alright kid, chill. Rey freaked out about the wedding thing, she didn't know what to do, because, ya know, she never had anything like it to model it from. And was getting really stressed about everything thats going on. She said she wanted a break from it all that she didn't have to come back from." Gaeli explained. 

Ben nodded. "That's what I thought." He sighed. "I'm really an ass sometimes." 

"I'm not gonna argue that. But what are you gonna do?" Gaeli asked. 

"Well, I just came from speaking to my mother, and well, I'm getting Rey out of this. We're leaving this whole thing, the First Republic, the Finalizer, everything. I'm leaving and getting her out." He said with determination. 

Gaeli grinned and hugged Ben. 

"I knew you were a keeper." She smiled and let him go. "Just make sure that she speaks her mind, and does what she wants." Gaeli asked. 

Kylo nodded. "I will. I can;t make that mistake twice." 

Gaeli smiled and nodded off towards his room. 

"Speaking of, shouldn't you be getting back to Rey?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Right. Night Gaeli." He said with a smile.

"Night Ben." 

And with that he was off again, towards his room, feeling batter about what he had done, and decided. 

He felt Rey's soul call out to his, in urgent panic, and he started running down the halls back to her, giving her his location, but she didn't seemed calmed by it, what threw him off. He heard screaming within earshot. Her screams filled his ears, cries of agony and fear, cries of his name. He immediately drew his saber and forced the door open, to see no posable threat. What had happened? He suddenly understood and dropped his saber, letting it clatter harmlessly to the ground, and force threw the covers off of his dreaming Rey. 

His Rey who was having a nightmare.

Like the ones he used to get under Snoke. 

"Rey? Sweetheart? Can you hear me? _R_ _ey!?"_ He called out to her. 

He feared entering her mind, for that might only hurt her more, and dig the nails of the dream in deeper. 

"Rey!? Come on Rey! Wake up!" He nearly roared. 

Her screams had calmed, and she began sobbing, seemingly pacified from her violent movements. So much so that he was able to pull her into his arms, and cradle her to him, gently rocking her, coaxing her to awaken. 

"Kylo...?" She finally rasped out., her eyelids fluttering open. 

"I'm here, Rey. I've got you." He consoled. 

"Sorry." She mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled sadly at the girl in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry Rey. I'm sorry I didn't... I couldn't see past my own needs to acknowledge yours. I'm so sorry my love." he apologized, rocking her gently. 

"S'okay. I'm here for you. I won't leave you." She mumbled.

"Oh, Rey. my sweet little Rey. This goes both ways. And I know I haven't been the best at keeping up my end. So, I went and talked to my mother, and Rey, we're out." he said warmly. 

"What? Ben... you didn't have to... I was just being whiney. Kylo..." She sounded distressed, so he pressed his lips to hers to silence her worries and anxieties. He felt her relax under his touch and lean into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. he curled his arms around her back and waist pulling her closer. He loved this woman, and was going to give her the galaxy, whether she knew she wanted it or not. Because he knew. And he knew her. 

Rey pulled away from him softly, and leaned her forehead against his, slick tear tracks adorning her cheeks. 

"Please let me make it better," He begged. 

She nodded wordlessly and hugged him tight. 

"Thank you, for giving me the one thing I could never ask for." She whispered softly. 

"Of course Rey. Anything you want is yours."

.....

Part of her thought that she was still dreaming.

Of course this dream was much better than the one before it, but in her heart she knew this wasn't a dream. Kylo had really given up everything for her, and she didn't even ask. He did it because he knew her, and knew the things she wanted, even if she couldn't ask for them herself. He came in and saved the day. Just like he always did. And it didn't make her feel weak or incapable of saving herself: it just meant that she wasn't the only one looking out for her, and that was more than welcoming. 

Felling like she really needed a shower after that nightmare, she got up, and made her way to the refresher stripping along the way, letting Kylo follow and join her. She didn't remember much of the dream, but it still left her on edge, and the fact that he was here right now, allowed for her to calm herself, and feel protected, so that she could collect herself.

And besides, his fingers felt heavenly on her scalp as he washed her hair for her. He had become quite good at the act, and she suspected he might have been using the force to keep the soap out of her face, and directed the water where it needed to go. She enjoyed it all the same, and relaxed, leaning into his touch.

"Do you really want kids Rey?" He asked, rinsing the sweet smelling oils from her hair.

She turned and faced him, and took a moment to study his face.

"I really do. I want a family with you Ben. You all the family I have. You were there when I had nothing. And I want something with you. I want a family of my own. Of our own. So we can love them, and get it right. Raise them, and love them, and teach them the ways of the force, light and dark." She said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Do you?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Rey... I..." He started, and her heart fell, she feared the worst. "Kriff, Rey, I do. I really do. I want a family with you. I want to be the father that I never had." he whispered hoarsely. 

She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes, and kissed him, the water cascading over them. 

They were free from anything that could tie them down, and now, she could let herself dream of having kids of her own. Of their own. She could have a true family with him.

He kissed her back and held her steady in the slippery shower, and she pressed herself against him, her heart filled with so much joy and love, that matched his. She reached out through their bond, and connected with him, so soundly, and so beautifully, that the world around them phased in and out. 

She barely noticed that she was pushed up against the shower wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist, completely clinging to him, their lips not breaking apart. She felt free in his arms. Free from any worry, and anxiety, any fear of the future. She was free and she was his. Passion surged though her. Passion and want. No not want, need. She needed him right now. Her soul yearned to be with is. Her body, to be one with him.

" _Rey,_ " Kylo whispered hoarsely, panting, leaning his forehead against hers. She knew what he was asking. His soul called back to hers, in such love and adoration, that there was nothing she wanted more than to give him the permission he sought for. 

" _Please,"_ She rasped out, the fire in her stomach growing, with such a desire, that she needed him now. Desire flowed through their bond, passion, love, and need for the other coursed though them, inertwining their souls.

Rey felt her world come to a stand still when he entered her. She bit down on his shoulder to hold back the screams she wanted to release. He always filled her, pushing against every one of her walls, making her want to become a puddle of desire and sexual pleasure. 

But oh kriff when he began to move. There was nothing in the world like what she felt when he did. She would give up the world just to feel that way with him, her legs around his waist and her arms clawing at his back, scoring him, needing him to go faster and harder, though if he did she felt like she might combust from the sheer pleasure of it all. He knew just how to elicit pleasure from her. He knew exactly what pace she needed. He knew her. And kriff, he knew how to fuck her. 

She could hear him grunt at her passing thought, for he picked up on it, and moaned deeply in her ear, spurring themselves on. The way he caressed her name was enough to make her melt.

With each thrust up into her, she moaned out, calling to him, begging him for more. Her soul pulling his closer, as he pulled hers closer, becoming one. Pleas from both her mouth and heart that he was more than happy to fulfill. She felt his arms pull her up and down, on and off of him, as she laid back, pressed against the porcelain wall, taking each and every one of his thrusts. She moved her hips, but there was no need, he knew exactly what she wanted. He knew how to fuck her, and he was going to show her just how well he knew it. 

He nipped and kissed and suckled at her shoulders, her neck, her breasts, anywhere he could reach with his mouth, sliding his smooth tongue over every inch of her skin.

She could feel the burn of her orgasm growing between her legs, and her soul cried out to Ben's pleading for more, and his soul answered, and as he thrusted up into, his soul filled her with pleasure, as she hit her orgasm, and screamed out his name, and clung to him. She could feel as he hit his too, and more than that she could hear it, the way he moaned her name. The way it resonated in her soul.

She felt it.

She loved it. 

He loved it too.

Without asking, she knew. 

Because their souls were one, there was no distinction of where hers ended and his began. It was just them. 

Pure. 

Together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see yall in hell.


	24. Something Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. Did you miss me? 
> 
> Of course you did. 
> 
> psssh. no. i didnt miss you. 
> 
> It's not like I thrive on your support or anything. 
> 
> Again, smut warning. Still wasn't intentional, but sue me anyways. 
> 
> Much love.

 

Something old,

Something new,

Something borrowed,

Something blue.

 

 

___________________________

 

There was no way to explain that night, Rey thought. The past hour or two, really. There was no beginning and no end to describe. No derailment of energy. It was pure bliss, and she loved every minute of it. And she loved Ben, more than anything she did. She hadn't realized how much everything had weighed on her. But feeling free, feeling bliss, Rey laid in Kylo's arms and stared at the ceiling. He was awake too, beside her, lost in his own world. But his thoughts were in line with hers, the freedom they now had together. They weren't trapped or tied down. 

Kylo's arm tightened around her and she turned onto her side, looking at him. He was smiling, and reached out, stroking her hair softly. She leaned up and nuzzled her nose to his, pressing against him. He smiled and kissed her softly, cupping her cheek gently. She matched his pace, and curled her fingers in the tips of his hair, which had grown so long over the past few months, draping inches below his shoulders. She shifted closer to him, and suddenly felt weightless in his arms. She pulled away and let out a laugh as he used the force to gently lay her on top of him. Rey cover her mouth with her hands and let him do what he wanted with her, trusting him completely. 

"Having fun?" He asked her grinning, as she settled on his waist. 

She nodded and leaned down kissing him again, slowly rocking her hips against his, feeling desire for him grow again. Kylo matched her rhythmic rocking with his own, and she could feel him growing hard between her legs, but she didn't focus on that. Instead she focused on him. She let her lips and tongue wander over his neck and chest, nipping and sucking as he had hours before. She grinned against his skin when she found his sweet spots. The crook of his neck, his collar bones. He held her tighter when she nipped and dragged her tongue over these places. His soft panting grew into gentle moans, and pleas. Asking for more. Needing more. Which she was more than happy to give to him.

She raised her hips off of his, which elicited a small protest from his lips, but soon turned to a moan, when she lowered herself down onto him. He held her upper thighs, his fingers brushing her waist. He again panted softly, looking up at her, admiring her beauty, clear on this thoughts. His hair was tousled about on the pillow his head was on. Rey looked down on him, running her hands over his chest, her fingers lingering and tracing his scars that littered his skin. 

Rey knew she should move, build and release the pleasure that was building inside them both, but sitting here, looking at him, feeling him deep inside her, she just wanted to stay forever. Just being. But pleasure took her over, and she slowly started moving up and down, moaning out each time she went back down. Sitting like this, she felt him deeper than she hand before, and it amazed her. That he could feel better than he had before. She didn't think it was possible, but here they were. 

Kylo smiled and followed her train of thought, and used his hands, positioned on her waist, to move her, smiling wide up at her as her eyes rolled back into her head from the sheer feeling of it all. She didn't understand how he as so good at doing this to her. That he knew her inside and out.

She moved with him, onto him, feeling the pleasure building between her legs again, and he could feel it too. They were dancing with another, each move precise and executed flawlessly. They both went harder, and faster, grinding onto another, pushing themselves towards the edge. Running to it together, until the reached the edge of the cliff and fell into pleasure together. His name on her lips, and her name on his.

Once again bonded. 

Once again pure. 

Together.

......

 

Rey woke in Ben's arms, deeply nestled under the covers and feeling quite content. She had lost count of how many times they had engaged another though out the course of last night, and Rey was blissfully sore. Between Kylo and the blankets, she felt no chill of the ship around her. Green light cast softly into the room, as Kylo had set their window to the forests of Takodana earlier that night. There were no threats. No looming monsters in the dark. No one that needed rescuing. She could just sleep and be content that that's all there was to do. Was to be with Ben. Be by his side, and she wanted nothing more. So Rey closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

......

She dreamed, lucid, in and out of consciousness. With Kylo, by the waves on the shore, in the meadow, on the cliff side. Just watching and being with him. She watched the sunrise, in his arms, her head on his shoulder, the grass swaying beneath them, lazily, as the wild flowers danced in the wind. 

.....

"...Rey," His voice called softly.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Time to get up my darling." He said placing kisses along her shoulder and neck.

"Don't wanna." Rey complained. Ben laughed. 

"Then I guess I let my mother and Gaeli plan your whole wedding." He said, with humor in his voice. 

"'Kay. That's nice of them." She said, wanting to burrow back down into his arms and sleep more. She could hear Ben sigh, and see the smile on his face, despite the fact that her eyes were fill closed.

"Well, I'm going to shower. Are you coming?" He asked, the bed shifting in weight as he got up.

'Not as much as I came last night," She thought, stealing all of the covers.

"I heard that." He said, bending down beside the bed, in front of her face. "Come on Rey. Get up. Come and shower." He offered softly. 

Rey opened her eyes and pouted at the fact that they were even open. But she was greeted with a warm smile from the man she loved, so she couldn't be too upset with him. 

"Can't move. Too much effort." Rey said, nestling back down in the covers.

"Uhuh." Kylo said, clearly not buying it. 

Rey found herself in Ben's arms with one quick movement she didn't see coming. She shivered against the coolness of the air around her that Ben had introduced her to. She let out a whine of distress and started squirming.

"I will drop you." He said smiling and kissing her forehead. Rey tightened her grip.

"No you won't." She said, more asking than knowing. 

She felt warm water hit her skin and opened her eyes. Sure enough they were in the shower, and Ben was just looking at her, smiling. 

"You can put me down." Rey said, giving up on the idea of going back to bed.

"I thought it took too much effort to move, hmm?" He toyed. 

She glared at him. 

"Down. Now." She ordered.

"So demanding." He smiled.

"Am not." Rey said defiantly. 

"Mhmm." Ben smirked. 

Rey narrowed her eyes and grinned. She used the force to aim the water to splash him in the face. Surprised, and astonished, Kylo rubbed his face as Rey cackled. Before she got a mouth full of water, and started choking. The water suddenly disappeared from her face and strong hands were at her waist steadying it, while she coughed out the rest of the water. 

"Sorry," He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Once she felt the water on her skin again, she used some, to again, squirt him in the face, letting him know that she was okay. 

Their shower shenanigans faded, as they had both set out to washing up, unmatting and detangling hair, and washing over sore marks and sticky skin. Ben gently ran his hand over her hips, where she definitely had some new bruises, and as his fingers passed over the tender skin, the marks disappeared. 

"Uh?" She asked, watching his hands, then looking up. He was just as surprised as she was.

"A force thing?" He offered as an explanation. 

"I guess so. That's so not fair." She grumbled. 

"Oh and like you stopping time is fair." He commented.

"Well I don't know how I did it." She protested.

"And you think I do?" He retorted.

Rey frowned. 

"Does anyone?" She asked. "Does anyone know about the Force this strong any more? These abilities?" 

"I honestly don't know. There's nothing know to me, and I've had both trainings, and heard nothing like this. Not even stories." He said, still dragging his fingers over her skin, healing all of her bruises. 

She pouted. "Maybe I wanted those." 

He chuckled. 

"I can always give you more." He said lowly, his voice like velvet, that made her knees weak. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She said, running her hands over his chest, curling them around his shoulders. 

"Half an idea, if it's anything like what you do to me." He said holding her waist again. 

They stood there, under the warm water, until Rey's fingers started to prune and her legs grew tired of standing. Ben seemed to read this from her and turned the water off handing her a white fluffy towel to begin drying off, while he grabbed his own and did the same. 

Freshly clothed, and feeling a bit cleaner, they walked hand in hand to the cafe for food. Rey glanced around, looking for something that wasn't there. She didn't see Gaeli or Finn, nor either of their mothers. Which baffled her a little. She sighed softly, and tugged on Ben's hand. 

"Can we go somewhere else?" She asked.

"Later, you need food," He replied.

"That's what I mean. Can we go somewhere? That's not here." She asked, unsurely. 

He looked down and studied her. 

"You really don't like it here, do you?" He said.

Rey bit her lip and shook her head. She didn't have an obligation to this place, and all it had were confusing memories, of a darker time. She didn't have to hide or pretend anymore. Not for him. 

"Alright. I can see how far the nearest habited planet is, and we can explore there." He said. "But at least, eat something small?" He pleaded. 

Rey nodded and grabbed some fruit, and a water flask, and worked on finishing both. 

Kylo lead her through the halls of the Finalizer, to the hangar bay, where evidently, the Falcon, was docked. 

"That's here?" Rey asked surprised. "I thought we left it on Ogegia."

"Yes Rey, because I'm going to leave my fathers ship on a planet that we weren't on." He said sarcastically. 

"Fair point. Is she ready to go?" Rey asked. 

"Should be." He said leading her to the ship. 

"Should we tell someone we're leaving?" Rey wondered aloud. 

"Hey losers!" Gaeli called from across the bay, as if an answer to her question. 

"Hey, Gaeli. We were just about to head out. Off." Rey frowned at exactly what word to use. 

"Okay cool. When will you be back?" She asked. 

"Uh... we didn't plan on staying out long?" Rey said. 

"Hang on," Kylo said taking Rey's hand. "Do you want to? Stay out longer than just dinner? Go explore different places?" He offered her. 

"I... uh..." Rey was shocked. He wanted to explore the galaxy with her. By her side. 

"Damn Ren, I don't think I've ever seen her speechless." Gaeli grinned. 

Rey teared up and nodded, hugging Ben tightly. He wrapped his arms around her midriff and held her close.

Gaeli slowly walked away and left the pair alone, going to find Finn and tell him what was going on, knowing the two would be back before they went away for any long period of time.

They stood together like that, until Rey's stomach growled in protest to it's lack of food. Ben chuckled and scooped her up and carried her to the Falcon's loading ramp, all the way up to the cockpit, and the pilot's seat.

.......

Rey sighed contentedly, while laying in bed later that night, still on the Finalizer. And she would stay, until they got everything ready to go, and Kylo made sure that everything was going to be fine with he and Rey leaving the First Republic. Rey let him. Because she knew him, and doing this would make him feel more at ease to leave. 

The night away from the ship had been amazing. The closest planet had been a quaint lush green planet, with local shops, and restaurants that reminded her of Ogegia. Dinner was divine. Rey had never had food like that before. It was savory and salty, and twenty other things she couldn't describe, but loved all the same. The venue was quiet and secluded, and overlooked a waterfall that took Rey's breath away. The entire planet did. 

The people there were more than welcoming to both Rey and Ben, beaconing them with perfect hospitality. They spoke a language that Rey didn't quite understand, but something in her head translated. She assumed it was Kylo suppling the words for her, so that she could follow the conversation he was having with all of them, which was sweet.

He always held her hand and kept her close everywhere they went on the planet, and as the three suns sank down over the horizon, he held her close to his side, and admired her as much as she admired the vivid colors of the sky as night fell. Then he carried her to the Falcon, as he had done before, and flown back to the Finalizer, where they wandered and talked about wedding ideas and thoughts. Kylo was right, Rey did want Luke there, but faltered when she though of Ben's past with the worn Jedi. Kylo insisted that Luke come anyway. As a peace offering, to which Rey agreed. 

They spoke to both Leia and Phasma of their plans to go and explore the galaxy on the Falcon, and they were more than supportive. 

It was perfect, really. Rey's last twenty-four hours or so.  

She had her other half, and they were free to roam and do as they pleased. 

And there was nothing she wanted more. 

 

 

 

 


	25. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello children.  
> I love you all. Now eat your greens and drink water.  
> Also come bug me on tumblr. I finally figured out how to open my ask box, so come ask me stuff.

 

"Mister blue, you did it right  
But soon comes mister night creepin' over  
Now his hand is on your shoulder  
Never mind I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way

Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?"

 

-Mr. Blue Sky, ELO

 

________________________________________

 

"No." Rey said defiantly.

"But you look so pretty." Gaeli snickered. 

The girls (Rey, Gaeli and the two mothers) had taken a day to go and find a dress for Rey, for the upcoming wedding. At this moment Rey was in a frilly poofy, uncomfortable monstrosity, that had Rey have murder in her eyes. She stalked back into the fitting room with a huff and took the dress off as fast as she could, waving off the consultants aid. She didn't want big and poofy. Hell, she'd get married in what she wore on the daily, but Gaeli had declined the idea. So here she was, on some highly populated city of a planet trying on 'the most luxurious gowns the galaxy has seen.' 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Rey?"

It was her mother. She threw the robe provided on, and went to open the door. 

"I don't know what to do mom." Rey sighed sitting on a rather expensive looking chair. "None of this is me," She sad gesturing to the expensive dresses hanging in the room. 

Phasma smiled and sat beside Rey on the adjoining chair. 

"Rey, why don't you go out and look for a dress then. Find something that you want, and not what someone else wants you in." She said. Rey nodded and they both left the room together, and Rey made her way out onto the store floor. All of the gowns hanging on mannequins were too much for Rey. She wanted simple. Not whatever this lace and frill nightmare that was in front of her. 

She sighed and wandered around, running her hands over the expensive fabrics, not really paying attention to the bigger gowns, keeping her eye out for something simpler. Drifting around, she noticed a room towards the back. Inside were the exact dresses she was looking for. There were no big ball room skirts, no frills, no poof. They were simple. Rey picked out one that looked like her. She took a deep breath and brought it back to her fitting room, which now had champagne on the table. She groaned and slammed the door shut. She put on the dress, with little help from the consultant, and it seemed to be a perfect fir for her frame.

The dress was plain white, that had delicate silver embroidery along the hem. It was a halter top, that tied around her neck with a silver ribbon. It had a sleeveless wrap that went around it, with more delicate silver embroidery. It tied at her waste and really complimented her figure. She looked in the mirror and gasped. This was exactly what she wanted. There was a knock on the door, and her mother came in with a gasp.

"Oh, Rey." She whispered. "It's beautiful."

Rey turned, and faced her mother tearing up. "I found it mom." She whispered. Phasma nodded.

"Let's go show the others." Phasma offered. Rey nodded and walked out of the room, back to where Leia and Gaeli were. 

"Oh my," Leia said, covering her mouth in surprise. 

"Holy kriff, girl!" Gaeli exclaimed grinning.

Rey blushed, and looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She could see herself down the aisle in this. Standing beside Kylo, vowing him forever. She smiled and nodded. 

"This is it," She whispered. The other surrounded her, supporting her opinion, nodding.

......

With the dress safely stored in Phasma's closet, back on the Finalizer, Rey sat with Kylo in their room, on a sofa, cuddling. Kylo had tried to pry details about the dress from her, but Rey kept them hidden from him, voice and mind. 

They had been going over different wedding traditions, deciding what they wanted and didn't. The vows were a must, for both of them, to have their own for the other. Rey would be in white, decided before they went dress shopping; Kylo in black, formal Jedi-esque style. It would be small, the people in attendance. Only Gaeli, Leia, Phasma, Luke, and Finn. And Thia, the Queen of Ogegia, gave her word to officiate it for them. They had settled on having the wedding on Atch-to. Upon Kylo's request, which to be honest, shocked Rey. When pressing the matter, he took her in his arms, and held her close.

"It's strong with the force, both light and dark. I think it would be perfect for us." He said into her hair.

"You've thought about this," Rey said, unaccusingly. 

"I have. You spent some time there, is it alright?" He asked.

Rey smiled and nodded, stroking his cheek softly. 

"You're sure you're alright with it?" She asked, doubtingly slightly.

"I promise." He said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. That seemed to qualm her worries, and she went back to snuggling in his arms. 

......

Gaeli and Leia held their word, and Rey did almost nothing to plan the wedding. Not that there was much to plan in the first place. There was only to be a ceremony, before Kylo and Rey took off on the Falcon, to explore the rest of the galaxy.

Still every night, Kylo and Rey went out to different planets, for dinner. Finding different exotic planets to explore, Rey falling love with each one. Most of the evenings went well, quiet and lovely, but one night that came to a stand still.

"Murder!" One of the locals shouted at her Ben. "How dare you show your face!"

Rey could see him physically flinch at that, and how much it dulled it soul. Rey immediately went on the defense, and whipped around, glaring at the old woman who had yelled at her Ben. The old woman kept shouting insults at him, then looked to her.

"Run!" She yelled to Rey. "Leave that monster! He'll kill everything you love!"

A growl ripped through Rey's lips, and she was ready for an attack, turning and throwing her arms out, protecting Ben, glaring daggers at the old woman, her staff in her hands. Ben gently pulled her arm, away from the old woman, remaining silent, and solemn.

"Rey," He called softly.

Rey turned and looked at him, and allowed herself to be lead away

"She had no right!" Rey screamed in frustration, but not a Ben.

"She has every right, Rey." Kylo said softly. "I deserved that."

No. You don't" Rey gritted through her teeth defiantly, glaring at the ground and clenching her fists, pacing softly. 

"Rey, sweetheart." Kylo said, pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

"I'm sorry," Rey whispered.

He let out a humorless chuckle.

"Why? That you're mad on my behalf? That you decided to defend me? Really Rey." He said, stroking her cheek. Rey sighed softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can we just go back?" She asked, not letting him go.

"Do you still want to eat out?" He offered. Rey shook her head. 

"Not really hungry any more." She said. Kylo gave her a look, to which she rolled her eyes at. He eventually sighed and took her hand, leading her away from the town, into a meadow. The sun was setting, and the light grew dim.

"Where are we going?" Rey asked.

"Somewhere that you and I can both... calm down." He said stressing the syllables on the last two words. 

She nodded, and he gave her a smile, and with the grace and elegance of a cat, he slung her onto his back, and kept going. Rey didn't protest, she just held on, and buried her face in his hair, which she had trimmed earlier that week, back to his shoulders, for it was becoming unruly, and as Ben said 'too hot.'

Ben walked for a while, before sitting down on the soft grass beneath them. He carefully moved Rey to his lap and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you, you know." She said softly. "Monster or not." She reaffirmed.

"I know Rey." He said with a sigh. "I love you too."

Rey left gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder, as he sat there, watching the sun go down.

Rey knew that he couldn't escape his past, the way he wished he could, but she would always be there to remind him of who he was now, and that she loved him before and after he changed.

"Rey," He said her name softly, when her eyes had drifted shut. 

"Hmmm?" She said, not opening her eyes, and continuing to massage her fingers into his scalp.

"Do you think you could try and stop time again?" He asked, thinking aloud. This got her to open her eyes.

"I don't know." She said, sitting up in his lap slightly. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just curious, really. I know it's a darkside ability, and was thinking that maybe I could coach you back into doing it on a whim." He said. 

"The last time I did, I slept for a day and a half," She pointed out. 

"Well, that was a stop for what hours?" He asked. 

"I guess. I don't even know how I did it." She said. 

"You were afraid, and used that fear, for something powerful." He said, as if he knew. And he did.

"But I'm not afraid now," She retorted. He smiled.

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps it's too much for you anyway." He said, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

Rey did not like that one bit. She glared at him, then climbed off his lap, and knelt into formal meditation stature. 

She took a deep breath and channeled her fear. She was afraid of losing Kylo. Of losing Ben. Not that he would walk away, but that something much bigger than either of them, would take him away. She was afraid that she would lose Ben and that there would be nothing that she could do to stop it. She was afraid of being abandon. Kriff was she afraid of that. Not that Ben would leave her, but anyone that she allowed close would leave her.

She felt the fear gather in her soul. The power of the darkness behind it. She could feel it. The force. It flowed through her as easily as the light did. She exhaled slowly and used that power to think of time. How it moved like fluid before her. And all she had to do to stop it was reach her hand into the small stream to create a dam. She opened her eyes and looked at Ben. He was still in the same time as she was, moving and progressing, but everything around them had stopped. The sun set, the rustling of the grass, Rey could even feel the aging of the trees stop.

She looked back to Kylo, who was grinning at her. She matched his expression.

"I told you, you could so it." He said.

"If I recall, you doubted me." Rey said, slowly taking her hand out of times stream, allowing it to flow again, and moving back into his lap, feeling slightly drained.

"I always knew you could do it Rey. You never cease to amaze me." He said, holding her again.

Rey allowed her eyes to drift shut, she was safe, and warm, and honestly, really tired from her time feat.

When she awoke again, she was in one of the cots on the Falcon. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the blanket around her, making her way to the cockpit, where she felt Ben's soul. She went behind his chair, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He seemed unphased, staring out the dash into hyperspace.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked. He smiled, and again pulled her into his lap.

"Just thinking." He said smiling down on her.

"Gee, whoda thought?" She smirked. He rolled his eyes and clasped his hands, his arms creating cradle.

He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the seat. That told her all she needed to know.

"You're different now." She whispered.

"I know," He said softly, closing his eyes. "Doesn't mean I can change what I did."

Rey sighed softly and smiled, leaning into him.

"I love you anyway."

"I've killed thousands of innocents." He notioned.

She smiled.

"I love you."

"Murdered without a second thought."

"I still love you."

"I almost killed you. So many times."

"And I love you anyway. It doesn't matter who you were or are. We found each other, and pieced ourselves back together. Parts of you in me, and parts of me in you. We're braided together Ben. And nothing you've done can change how I would give the entire galaxy to you if you asked." She smiled sadly. "Anything for you, Kylo. Love's a promise." She reminded him.

He looked down on her with a crooked smile that she had come to love.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I know."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join the mr. blue sky movement if you haven't already.


End file.
